


Watching Castlevania

by Night06Reader



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Watching the Show, Young Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Young Sypha Belnades, belmont family - Freeform, reactions, young trevor belmont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night06Reader/pseuds/Night06Reader
Summary: The characters watch the show- with a twistDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of it
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 48
Kudos: 193





	1. Prolog

A 12 year old Trevor Belmont was playing with his whip in the garden of his family home when he and his family were swept up in a burst of red light.

A 11 year old Sypha Belnades gave a triumphant cheer as a flicker of flame appeared in front of her, she was very proud of her achievement and rushed off to show her grandfather when she and her grandfather were swept up in a burst of blue light.

A 7 year old (currently looking around 11) Adrian Tepes was laughing as he ran from his mother, shifting into his wolf form he suddenly turned around and pounced on her licking her cheek, he had recently completed his first transformation, his white wolf form, and his father had allowed him a few days break before he had to get back to his studies. As he shifted back, his father approaching them with a warm smile, the three of them were too swept up in a burst of golden light.

All three families appeared in a cozy room on a comfortable squishy thing, arranged around a large black reflective thing.

Dracula and the eldest Belmonts immediately tried to stand up, to protect their families, but found themselves unable too, they next tried to speak, but bo words came, they all sat in an eerie silence until a flash of black light brought a girl with long black hair and a blood red dress with the same colour eyes.

"Hello, my name is Luci, I have brought you here to watch the future on this contraption called a TV, do not question it, you will see things that upset you, but you can also go into that other room, food will be given and after the first four episodes you will be allowed to move from your seat, please be nice to each other and in this room you will not need to relive yourself or sleep, I hope you can change the future for the better and can you now please introduce yourselves," the lady said and vanished in another budst if black light.

There was silence before, "My name is Elder Hugh, I am a Speaked." Said a man with brown hair with flecks of gray who sat in an armchair alone said. (Introductions go in the orders of their seats).

"My name is Richard Belmont, this is my wife Esmerelda, my daughters Gabriella, Caltrina, Leah and Lucille," a man with blond hair and brown eyes said gesturing to the woman next to him, who had brown hair and blue eyes, the 19 year old next to her with brown hair and brown eyes, the 17 year old next to her with dark blond hair and brown eyes, the 16 year old next to her with light blond hair and blue eyes and finally her twin the 16 year old next to her with brown hair and blue eyes, they all sat on a long sofa.

"My name is Trevor Belmont," a 12 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"My name is Sypha Belnades, Elder is my grandfather," a girl with short orange hair and blue eyes said.

"My name is Adrian Tepes," a boy with long platinum blond hair and golden eyes said. Trevor, Sypha and Adrian were all safe together.

"My name is Vlad Dracula Tepes and my wife Lusa Tepes, Adrian is my son," a man with dark hair and red eyes gestured to a woman with blond hair and gold eyes. 

Most of the room grew still and looked at the vampires warily.

"Your a vampire?" Sypha asked Adrian curiously.

He nodded and showed the room his fangs. "Technically I am a dhampir. Mother is human." He told the room.

"My family hunt vampires," Trevor blurted out.

"Awkward," Sypha sang, the two boys gave each other small smiles. "How old are you two?" She asked, if she had to spend time with them she should probably get to know them. "I'm 11." She offered.

"I'm 12," Trevor pouted, he hates being the youngest in his family.

"I have lived 7 years but I am physically 11," Adrian offered. 

"You don't act 7, or 11, more like 20 or something," Trevor told him, slightly rude. Adrian just shrugged, unsure how to act around people around his age.

The adults had been quietly muttering about being careful and if what Luci claimed was true.

Suddenly, words were on the screen, 'WARNING: EPISODES START NOW!'.

They all looked at the screen wondering what they were going to be shown.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the first episode

The first episode came on.

**Wallachia, 1455**

**The screen shows a wasteland filled with skeletons on stakes. A swarm of bats appear flying over the graveyard of skeletons. As the bats swarm around one bat gets impaled by a dagger being wielded by a blonde woman. She was wearing a simple dress with a cloak draping behind her and carrying two bags. She stood at the huge front door of a creepy castle gasping in awe of such a structure.**

"This must be when Mother and Father meet," Adrian said, Dracula and Lisa smiled at each other, remembering the day well.

**The castle had a gear and some kind of energy system activated.**

"What is that? Is it magic?" Sypha asked Lisa curiously.

"No it's not magic, young one, it's science," Lisa told her softly.

**She knocked on the door. The door didn't open immediately so she quickly looked around for some device to open the door until it opened itself which surprised her.**

**The woman entered the castle and walked through the main hall which was lit by candles hanging on the hall pillars on both sides. She had her dagger clenched in her right hand and looked around for any person or being seemingly knowing that she was in danger get whatever she was looking for.**

"Mother?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, my wolf," Lisa replied.

"Why would you risk such a journey, most would be deterred by the dead bodies?" Adrian asked.

"Because I had to," Lisa simply replied.

**She turned her head as she as she heard the door closed behind her. Choosing not to let that frighten her she looked forward and saw a dark figure standing on top of the staircase in the main hall with its body covered by a cape leaving its head exposed.**

"Mysterious," Lucille grinned, Leah shook her head at her twins antics.

**The woman sheathed her dagger. "My name is Lisa. I am from the village of Lupu. I want to be a doctor."**

The elder Belmonts stared at the screen, memorizing it, they never knew when it may be useful.

**Dracula walked towards the stairs, but quickly vanished and reappeared on the lower floor moving behind the hallway pillars silently. "You bang on my front door because you want to daub chicken blood on peasants."**

Some of the younger people laughed.

**"Don't mistake me for a witch. Everybody out there already does that." Lisa stated that fact with an annoyed look on her face. "I believe in science, but I need to know more. I've exhausted my other options and all the stories say the man who lives here has secret knowledge." She said as she backed up and looked around for the man she is talking to.**

"Oh," Adrian quietly muttered, glad to know why his mother and father met.

**Dracula appears behind her and spoke which spooked her. "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes and I don't get many visitors."**

"I'm sure," Gabriella snorted, Richard gave her a stern glare.

"What have you to trade for my knowledge, Lisa from Lupu?"

**Lisa steeled herself and walked forward a bit before turning around to talk to him. "Perhaps I could help you relearn some manners." Lisa saw Dracula stand up straight with a slightly confused look on his face as she lectured him. "I've crossed the threshold of your home, and you have haven't offered me a drink or even to take my coat."**

They chuckled at that, Lisa was smiling at her husband, she was glad how well he was coming along.

**Dracula steps forward and looks down on her. "What if I took a drink from you? Or have you loaded yourself with silver, crosses, and garlic in superstitious fear?"**

The vampires looked annoyed at the mention of such superstitious nonsense.

**"I might have eaten some roasted garlic earlier. Was that rude? It was all I had left." Lisa admitted.**

They laughed at her worry.

**"I'm really not interested in superstition-" Dracula laughs and walks around her "or being some muttering wise woman cheating people with boiled nettles and entrails. I want to heal people. I want to learn. Will you help me?" she asked without fear.**

**"You are definitely different to most humans I have met in recent times."**

"Most run away screaming or try to kill me," Dracula commented, looking at the Belmonts at the last bit 

**"Maybe I can teach you to like people again, or at least tolerate them, or stop putting them on sticks."**

Lisa smiled.

**Dracula chuckles at that remark and walks down the hall with Lisa following. "I gave that up a long time ago. Where is Lupu Village?"**

**"You don't travel much."**

**"I can travel. This entire structure is a traveling machine."**

"What does that mean?" Sypha asked.

"It can go from place to place with little effort," Dracula explained.

**"But… you don't. Do you?" Lisa questioned his personal traveling record. "Maybe you should the world is changing." They both stop moving. "Travel, like people do. You might like it."**

The Belmonts looked doubtful that it could happen.

**Dracula raises an eyebrow at her. "I've know you two minutes and you offer for me to walk the earth like an ordinary peasant while I give you the knowledge of immortals, the true science." Dracula gestures to the door which opened revealing his laboratory. His scientific equipment is on the lower floor while his archive is on the upper floor.**

Most of the room looked at it in awe.

**Lisa gasps in amazement as she looks around.**

**"My. They won't be peasants anymore if you teach them." Lisa encouraged Dracula. "They won't live such short, scared lives if they have real medicine." Lisa approached Dracula. "They won't be superstitious if they learn how the world really works."**

Caltrina sighed sadly af that, she knew first hand the horrors of humanity, she absentmindedly rubbed her stomachs, wondering how she was going to tell her parents.

**"Why should I do that?" Dracula asked while chuckling.**

**"To make the world better." Lisa places her hand on her chest. "Start with me, and I'll start with you."**

**Dracula smiles and bows. "I think I might like you."**

"I love you," Dracula muttered to his wife.

"I love you to," she returned.

**Both proceed further into the laboratory to start their studies.**

**Targoviste, Wallachia, 1475**

"20 years later and 8 years for us," Esmerelda commented.

**The screen pans down into the city where a mob of people are watching something burn. In that fire was Lisa who was groaning.**

Moat of the room gasped in horror.

Lisa flinched staring wide eyed at her future.

Dracula felt rage build up as he silently vowed to make the humans pay for what they are doing.

Adrian was frozen in his seat, staring wide-eyed at his mother, he felt sadness creeping up and his eyes started to water. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Sypha and Trevor looking ag him in concern.

The Belmonts shook their heads, they had doomed them all.

Elder frowned sympathetically.

**Priests are holding up crosses murmuring a prayer of sorts.**

**One of the priest just stands their watching her burn with no remorse. He was wearing white robes, a religious cap and a which hanged around his shoulders with a cross on each side. A short and moderately large man with a bushy beard and thick mustache walked up to him.**

Dracula held his wife close as she trembled slightly.

**"So there were devil engines in her house Bishop?" the short man asked the Bishop.**

**"I saw them with my own eyes. Glass in shapes you've never seen, thin as paper. Lightning. Strange weeds and tools. Witch's things." The Bishop said menacingly. "Of all the witches I've rooted out, none had such a collection."**

"For science you fool," Adrian glared, being side hugged by Sypha. His mother gave him a thankful look.

**"And it had come to this?"**

**"She called it all science, Mayor." The Bishop gestures towards Lisa and then pointed his finger to his head quickly. "Lisa Tepes of Lupu was so far gone that she couldn't see that it was all given to her by Satan."**

"Technically by Dracula," Leah rolled her eyes.

**"I've made some small study of the chemical sciences myself, you know." The Mayor said while stroking his mustache.**

**The Bishop glared at the Mayor for that statement.**

**"J-just a study, of course. I-I'd never think to practice such things." The Mayor quickly waved off the suspicion of the Bishop after incriminating himself.**

"Idiot," most of the room huffed.

**"The Archbishop would prefer that life in Wallachia be kept simple, Mayor." The Bishop smirked as he heard Lisa scream. "Simple. Pure. Good."**

**Lisa was crying and groaning at the burning stake. "Don't hurt them! They don't understand!" She spoke out loud.**

"Yes Dracula, please don't hurt them," Lisa pleaded, Dracula frowned.

**"Who is she talking to?" The Mayor wondered.**

**"I believe she's exhorting Satan not to take revenge on us, which a suppose is almost commendable, for a witch." The Bishop was almost impressed at the scene. "Perhaps I'll say a prayer for her. A small one."**

Most of the room glared af the asshole.

**Lisa was panting and coughing from the fire. "I know it's not your fault, butt… if you can hear… they don't know what they are doing. Be better than them. Please!" She pleaded out loud hoping that somehow Dracula would hear her wherever he is at the moment. The fire soon consumes here.**

**The screen shows a village, most likely Lupu. A large bell can be heard in the distance.**

**A lone figure is walking across the bridge passing by a couple of people. This figure was Dracula.**

The room sent him sympathetic looks.

**He bore a ring on his left index finger which is proof of his marriage to Lisa. He was wearing a dark coat with the collar popped up, a dark gray dress shirt, black slacks, and black boots. He was carrying a bag strapped around his shoulder.**

**Dracula stopped in the middle of the breezy road and noticed that the fence to his human home was broken and may have also noticed the blood on the ground beneath him. He proceeds pass the broken fence through a field of tall grass. Crows were flocked above him.**

**As he got home he was shocked and dropped his bag. His human home was destroyed. Trails of black smoke indicated that it was burned down.**

Lisa's eyes were wide open, she frowned at the destruction of her home.

**An elderly woman approached behind him. "Are you Mr. Tepes? She talked about you."**

Lisa smiled at the woman.

**Dracula turns to face her. "What happened? Where is my wife?"**

**"Oh. The Bishop tool her. Witchcraft, he said. They're burning her at the stake."**

Dracula and Adrian flinched.

**Dracula tried to contain his fury as the old woman spoke. "She was good to me, your wife. A good doctor" The elderly woman placed a bundle of flowers on the site of the destroyed house. "It's not right what happened.**

Lisa blushed.

**"Where are they holding her? The cathedral?" Dracula pressed for information.**

**"Oh. Oh no sir. Sh-she'll be dead by now." The woman regretfully explained.**

**Dracula clenched his fist. "What?"**

**"I don't care what they say. I won't take joy in that woman being killed by the Church. I'm here remembering her instead."**

Lisa muttered a small thanks.

**Dracula stood there crying bloody tears.**

Lisa hugged her husband.

**"She said to me, 'if you would love me as a man, then live as a man. Travel as a man.'" He quoted her with his sharp nailed hands reaching out.**

**"She said you were traveling."**

**"I was. The way men do. Slowly." Dracula closed his hands. "No more." He declared turned to face the elder woman with blood red eyes and yellow pupils, scaring her.**

Lisa muttered nonononono under her breath and the room grew tense.

**Dracula walks towards the woman direction. "I do this last kindness in her name, she who loved you humans and cared for your ill. Take your family and leave Wallachia tonight. Pack and go, and do not look back…" Dracula put himself on fire with his magic which terrified the woman "for no more do I travel as a man.**

Lisa frowned.

**The woman held a cross she had on her person, using it as a ward for Dracula. He soon teleported in a pillar of fire.**

Most of the room startled.

**The woman started to run home. The flowers she placed ere burning.**

**The screen transitioned to Lisa's corpse, full burned and still burning until it fell apart. The civilians present are celebrating at the scene.**

Adrian gave a small sob and his his head on Sypha's shoulder.

**"Ah, there. Quite a show. Drinks?"**

Most of the room glared at the disrespect.

**The Bishop yawns. "I should minister to the Archbishop. I fear he's not long for this world, to be honest." He walks away from the burning platform with the Mayor in tow.**

**"Off to heaven with hi, eh? I suppose that's the ultimate goal for you priest, serving God in his true house and all that."**

Caltrina snorted bitterly, priests only brought pain.

**"It holds little appeal for me, to be honest." The Bishop denied the possibility.**

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow.

**"Really?"**

**"There's so much left to be done on earth. Wallachia could be God's own country had I but time to burn out all the evils that hide here."**

"He's insane," Gabriella snorted. She got nods of agreement.

**Suddenly an explosion goes off behind them which enhances the fire and causes it to start taking form in the image of Dracula.**

The room startled again.

**"What have you done?" The image of Dracula asked menacingly.**

**The Mayor was shaking in his boots. "Satan."**

"No," Leah smirked.

**The fiery image of Dracula is complete. "What have you done to my wife?" It almost sounded like a command than a question.**

**The Bishop started to chant with his cross held out. "In nominee Patris et Filii…"**

Dracula rolled his eyes at the exorcism.

**"I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my wife." He commanded.**

**"Oh no! Oh, God! Dracula!" The Mayor was beyond surprised. "He was supposed to be a myth, a story made by heretics!" He denied Dracula's existence.**

Most of the room rolled their eyes.

**"She… she's a witch." The tried to justify the actions of the Church.**

**Lisa Tepes was a woman of Science, and the only thing that justified humanity's stench upon this planet." Dracula declared.**

The humans took offense but decided to just leave it, Dracula was clearly grieving.

**"You are not real." The Bishop denied his existence. "You are fiction that justified the practice of black magic!" He fervently stated.**

They all rolled their eyes at the idiot.

**"A fiction." Dracula did not like being mocked. "You take my wife and deny I even exist!"**

**Dracula starts to warn everyone in the city, present or not. "I give you one year, Wallachians. You have one year to make your peace and remove any marks you have laid upon the land. One year, and then I'll wipe all human life from the land of Wallachia. You took that which I love, so I will take from you everything you have and everything you have ever been. One year." Dracula's image disappears in an explosion of fire causing a shockwave to push back all of the citizens and break all the glass windows.**

Most of the room disapproved, some, like Caltrina, couldn't help but think he may be a bit right ( _not that she would ever let it happen_ she thought _curse my enpathy_ ).

**A fire shower starts to fall upon the city and the people run in terror.**

**Dracula stares angrily at the glass like device he used to send his message which now shattered and floated around the center of the room.**

**Dracula walks towards a research table and starts destroying books, glass flask and then the table out of anger.**

"Father," Adrian yelped at the sign of anger, his father was normally so composed. 

**"One year!" he yelled as he shot lightning at the floating glass shards causing the mirror to reform. "It will take one year to summon an army from the guts of hell itself!"**

Most of the room grew worried, Adrian frowned, his father was dismissing his mother's last wish.

**The door to the room Dracula was in opened. (Play Castlevania: There are no innocents)**

**"No." The new arrival said.**

"Is that me?" Adrian asked.

"Probally, little wolf," Lisa smiled at her son defending her last wish.

**"What do you mean, no? That woman was the only reason on earth for me to tolerate human life!" Dracula's tone got harsher as he turned to face the new figure.**

**The figure became more focused, but the blinding light covered the details on him with the back view. He had long hair, a coat and a sword sheathed on his left side of his body.**

"That's definitely me," Adrian confirmed.

**"Then find the one who did the deed."**

Most of the room nodded.

**The new arrival continued. "If you loose an army of the night on Wallachia, you cannot undo it, and many thousands of people just as innocent as her will suffered and die." Dracula sneered at this.**

**"There are no innocents! Not anymore" Dracula shouted. "Any one of them could have stood up and said, 'no, we won't behave like animals anymore.'" Dracula clenched his raised hand drawing his blood with his nails.**

"But father, some humans were not even there and even if they stepped up they would do nothing exept mean they get punishment as well," Adrian exclaimed. Most of the room was surprised by his logic. Lisa smiled proudly. Dracula pondered that.

**"I won't let you do it. I grieve with you, but I won't let you commit genocide."**

Adrian nodded firmly.

**Dracula growls in anger and rushed to claw the person who was readying his sword, but was slow to react. Blood starts pouring out.**

Adrian paled.

"DRACULA!" Lisa yelled. "DID YOU JUST HURT OUT SON!" She seethed.

Dracula paled. "My love, I have not done it-"

He was cut off. "But if we were not here it may have happened." She glared at her husband, angered.

"My dear-" Dracula started.

"No we will just continue with this," she glared. She was then transported to another seat next to Elder Hugh. "Thank you." She said, she needed to be away from her husband.

**(OST end)**

**The screen changes to day time with a choir singing.**

**Targoviste, Wallachia :1476**

"A year later," muttered Esmerelda cautiously.

**People are gathering in from of the Catherdral to listen and then the Archbishop comes into view, exiting the Cathedral by being carried in his chair.**

"They didn't listen, of course," Caltrina snorted bitterly, her mother gave her a side hug.

**He raises his sharp nailed hands to silence the audience. He breaths before starting his speech. "For twenty years have I served you and God as the Archbishop to Targoviste Cathedral. Yet, never before have I felt the love of God shine upon this great city. A little more than a year ago, many of us suffered a vision during the God-willed punishment of a witch in our midst."**

The room glared at the fool.

**"The devil himself came to us and threatened us with doom in one year. And yet, here we are. The devil lied. Why should we be surprised? Do we not know the devil for a liar?" The sky turns into a dark red color.**

Some smirked.

**"Do we not know his work to be illusion? Of course, we do. Illusions and falsehoods hold no fear for us, for we are righteous of Targoviste, living as if cradled in the love of God." As soon ashe stretched out his hands blood started to rain down.**

**The citizens are crying in fear as they get soaked in blood. Monstrous beings started to rain down upon them. These beings were in their infant, larval state.**

**The ground started to shake destroying houses and the blood rain crushes the buildings.**

**The ground started to crack. The windows on the Cathedral shattered and started falling upon the Archbishop and his men, impaling them.**

They stared at the destruction in horror, some were green.

**The archbishop survived the initial strike and tried to get up. He saw the building burst into a blaze and watched the fire rise into the sky taking the form of Dracula's face which started speaking to the people.**

**"One year. I gave you one year to make your peace with your God. And what do you do? Celebrate the day you killed my wife."**

Dracula frowned.

**"One year I gave you while I assemble my armies. And now I bring you death." Dracula's image fades away. "You had your chance."**

**An explosion of fire occurs again and Dracula's castle teleports into the city. All of the windows in the city start opening up violently. From these windows spawn the army of the night ready to terrorize the city. The beast started to run amok killing everyone one sight. Slashing, piercing, and bisecting every man, woman, and child. Organs and intestines fall onto the ground. The beasts even shot blast of fire into buildings killing anyone hiding.**

**A swarm of bats start to take the form of Dracula's face while the beast continue to cause havoc. "Kill everything you see. Kill them all. And once Targoviste has been made into a graveyard for my love, go forth into the country."**

**The night army starts to make its way out of the city. "Go to all the cities of Wallachia: Arges, Severin, Greslt, Chilia, Enlsara. Go now and kill. Kill for my love! Kill for the only true love I ever knew. Kill for the endless lifetime of hate before me." The swarm of bats disperse and a Crow flies towards the screen.**

Most of the room were very pale or green, staring at the screen in horror and glad it had switched.

**The screen cuts to a village out in the sticks. A man (Bosha) started talking. "So I say to him 'It's my goat. I've been tending to goats since I was four years old.'". The man talking was talking to another person in a tavern (Kob) which had a few other people in it, Belmont included.**

**They shot the screen confused looks, wondering what was going on.**

**"Right, right." Kob agreed.**

**"And I'd know if my goat was in love with you."**

Trevor snorted.

**"For God's sake."**

**"He says to me, 'I know your goat's in love with me."**

**"So you said how, Bosha?"**

**"So I said how! And he says, 'Well, she fucks me, don't she?"**

Lisa, Elder and Esmeralda gasped at the fowl language.

**"And that's when you hit him." Kob concluded the story while Bosha drinks.**

**Bosha slams his drink on the tabled and points to his eye. "Right across the eyes with a shovel. And now the headman says I have to pay the bastard money because he went blind." He said annoyed. Kob drinks his beer.**

Most if the room was laughing now, but still curious about why they were listening to this.

**"Not fair."**

**"So I say to him, 'you didn't think he was gonna go blind fucking a goat with a mange."**

**"That would have been your fault, too." Kob stated fact.**

**"I would have gotten blamed for that, too." Bosha admitted. "But what am I supposed to do when I find my goat laying on its side in the field, fucked within an inch of its life and a naked man with blood and straw all over his peck?"**

"Disgusting!" Sypha yelled.

**"Hit him with a shovel"**

"To be honest I would too," Richard shrugged, most nodded in agreement.

**"Fucking right I hit him with a shovel!" Bosha calls out to the bartender. "More ale for me and my cousin Kob!"**

**"Brother."**

**Bosha didn't seem to like the term 'brother' and addressed it. "Look we might have had the same father, but you came out of my aunt.**

"Ew," Esmeralda scrunched up her nose.

**"Don't make me get the shovel."**

**"Anyone else while I'm pouring?" The bartender asked.**

**"One over here." One of the patrons responded. He had a fur cloak on.**

"Is that... me," Trevor asked curiously after seeing the guy.

"I think so," Lucille shrugged, smiling at her little brother.

**A scrawny man comes through the door panting. "Ale! For Christ's sake!" He closes the door.**

**"Bosha calls his name. "Piter. We was just wondering if you'd spotted any attractive sheep on your ride out. What's the word, mate?"**

**Piter walks towards the bartender for his drink. He drank his ale fast. "The hord'es been seen, sweeping the west!"**

**"Shit! You think they'll reach us?" Kob asked now concerned.**

**"I think they might pass us by. I don't know. I hope."**

**Piter continued. "I'm told they're closing on Greslt."**

**"Serves 'em right" Bosha already writing off the people of Greslt. "Stuck-up bastards."**

**The bartender tried to interject, but was cut off. "No. No, it all comes down to the families and the houses, doesn't it? The houses of Greslt."**

**Bosha spits as he continued. "Vlad Dracula? An old family. The capital? All run by the great houses. And they are not even the worst."**

"Who are the worst?" Gabriella wondered. They were still wondering why they were watching this.

**"The Belmonts?" Bosha said with a lot of hatred.**

"Hey!" Said family yelled.

**The man sitting in the far table turns his head to listen to the conversation. He had brown unkempt hair, a stubble beard and a scar going down his left eye.**

"What happened to my eye?" Trevor wondered.

**"We should have killed all the Belmonts." Bosha finished.**

The Belmonts were all glaring at the guy.

**The suspected Belmont turns his head away and raise his hand to scratch his head. "Shit."**

"Why am I worried, I'm pretty sure I fight monsters for a living, why would I be worried?" Trevor wondered. His family shrugged, hiding their worry.

"That was... eventful," Lisa commented after a moment of silence.

"That' one word for it," Richard agreed.

"When is the next one going on?" Trevor complained, wanting to see more, as if to answer him the screen came on.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching episode two

The second episode came on.

**Crickets are chirping as the screen slowly zooms in a village with the taverns lights on.**

**Bosha slams his drink on the table and spit of to the side hitting the floor.**

Esmeralda frowned at the man.

**The Belmont was listening in on the conversation from the opposite end of the tavern with an annoyed look. "It's all about these old families, like the Belmonts, who control all the power and go to war with each other. And who's caught in the middle?" Bosha asked his fellow patrons.**

**"We are." His cousin answered.**

**"We are because we don't matter." Bosha slowly stated.**

The Belmonts shrugged, it wasn't their concern.

**"Do you know why? Where'd you come from?" Bosha asked his cousin.**

**"Well, out of your aunt, according to you." Kob replied.**

Trevor snorted at the comeback.

**"You came from shit." Bosha put his finger on Kob's chest. "I came from shit. We all came from shit."**

**"We just work for a living every day of our lives." The Belmont tried to drink away what he was hearing but realized that he was out of ale. "We just keep those bastards in food and wool." Treavor gets up and approaches the bartender's counter. "Slaves! That's what we are. Slaves to great old families and their games."**

"Is this what most people think?" Caltrina scoffed, her family were pretty rude but she didn't like the idea of someone thinking that about be family.

**The Belmont interrupts the conversation. "Sorry. Can I get my ale? It's just that I think I'm sobering up." He explained.**

"I seem to be very, very drunk," Trevor deadpanned.

Adrian snorted. "I think it takes longer than that for a human to sober up." He told the boy.

"True," Trevor frowned. "But I wonder why I got drunk, especially because I can't see any of my sisters, what if something happens." He scratched his chin, a habit he had when he was nervous.

**"All right, all right, but I wanna see some coin from you know." The bartender demanded.**

**The Belmont groans at the fact that he has to pay now instead of when he's done drinking. He nearly stood up straight as he checked his right side for the money with the others watching him. He stumbles a bit before checking his left side.**

Richard groaned. "Son, they were just talking about wanting to kill all Belmonts and you just showed them your Crest." Trevor frowned.

"I'm drunk," he pointed out.

"You should be more aware of what you are doing, dont drink if you cannot take it," Richard lectured. Trevor nodded silently at his father.

**Bosha notices something on the man's chest as he pulled out a satchel of money.**

**"Oi! What's that on your chest?"**

**"My shirt."**

Trevor smirked slightly, before yelping when Sypha smacked his head.

"Why'd you do that?" He glared.

"You should not mouth off to people while drunk, you will probally get hurt," she glared, his parents nodded in agreement.

**The man presents the money to the bartender. "Just one more tankard, eh? Something to kepp me warm while I find a tree to sleep under."**

"Why am I sleeping under a tree?" Trevor wondered. His family were all concerned about the future.

"Maybe your just out hunting," Richard pondered. Trevor hoped that would be true.

**Bosha walked right up to the man. "That's a family crest. I know it.**

**"I don't." The drunk man said trying to be funny. He turns toward the bartender. "Just one more drink and then I'll leave, all right?"**

**Bosha caught the man off guard by getting in his face. "That's a Belmont crest."**

The Belmonts smiled at their crests.

**"Really?" The Belmont tried to escape the accusation by paying the bartender. "Look, here's the money." He dropped the payment on the counter.**

**"You're a Belmont, aren't you? House of Belmont, Family Belmont!" Bosha was made pissed off that such a man was in front of him at the moment.**

"Why are they so angry?" Leah asked quietly.

"I dont know sweetie," Esmeralda replied, looking troubled.

**"Never met them." The man denied his connection to the Belmonts. He waved his hand at the bartender. "Listen, just forget it. I'll just go.**

"Why am I denying my family?!" Trevor glared at the screen, it was one thing to avoid it but another to say he didn't know them.

"Maybe something bad happened," Richard said carefully. The Belmonts all looked concerned.

**Bosha shoves the man. "No! You're a Belmont! This is all your fault."**

"What's my fault?" Trevor asked, annoyed.

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Yes, you do." Kob said holding his fist in hand.**

**"Yes, you do." Bosha said slower. "Everyone knows the Belmonts dealt in black magic. The Belmonts dealt with monsters.**

"What?!" The Belmonts glared at the screen.

"We kill the monsters, not make them," Leah hissed outraged.

**"The Belmonts fought monsters, son…" The drunk man defended Belmonts until a moment later he realized that he may have hinted to his identity. He glanced away from his accuser and tried to save himself, "so I'm told." He looked back at his accuser and tried to reassure him that his shirt doesn't guarantee a connection between him and the Belmont family. "This is just an old shirt."**

"Son, you need to yet better at lying," Richard told him, Trevor flushed slightly.

**"The Belmonts were excommunicated by the church, banished, disowned, their lands taken because they were evil." Bosha explained.**

"WHAT?!" They yelled angry.

"The fucking church, of course," Caltrina swore.

The Belmonts all seethed.

"Of all our family did for those ungrateful bastards," Leah hissed.

The screen suddenly turned black, startling them and word came on the screen 'I AM SORRY TO SAY ALL OFF YOUR FAMILY WAS KILLED BY THE CHURCH IN A FIRE, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LATER IN THE DAY YOU WERE TAKEN, TREVOR WAS THE ONLY SURVIVOR AS HE WAS NOT IN THE HOUSE AT THE TIME.' 

This hit all of them with a wave of sadness.

"Wait I'm the last," Trevor's voice shook.

"We're going to change this," Richard and Esmeralda comforted their children.

"I can understand why I'm drinking and alone now," Trevor realised, he was being cuddled into Sypha, even Adrian had a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, he could understand.

They had a moment of silence before the screen turned back on.

**"Evil." Kob reiterated.**

They glared ferociously at the screen.

**"And now Dracula's hordes are abroad in the land." Bosha stated the effect of his claim. "And whose fault is that?" Bosha clenched his fists while cracking them.**

"The churches," Dracula glared, sending the Belmonts a look filled with sympathy.

**"Well, it ain't mine."**

**"The Belmonts traded in black magic, and now black magic is all over Wallachia." Bosha narrowed his eyes. "I think you know exactly whose fault that is."**

"The churches," they all glared.

**The suspected Belmont is just about done with the fat man. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. "I'm leaving, okay? I'm leaving now." He tried to leave until Bosha raised his arm in front of him which he quickly pushed away.**

"At least you tried to avoid confrontation," Richard approved.

**"So you can lead your monster friends back here?" Bosha accused him.**

**"Talking about somewhere to piss and somewhere else to sleep." The Belmont retorted.**

His sisters smiled at him, he gave a small one back, still sad about the death of his family.

**"No, you can sleep right here."**

**"You haven't got your shovel." The drunk man smugly replied.**

They barked out a laugh.

"At least your still funny," Caltrina giggled, one of her favourite things about her brother was his humor.

**(Play Castlevania: Tavern Brawl)**

**Without warning Bosha strikes the Belmont in the face with a right hook, forcing him back and drawing blood. "I don't need it. Confess and I'll make it quick. What's your name?" He appoached him.**

The Belmouths glared at the screen, wishing they could get their hands on the man.

**"Jesus of Nazareth." The Belmont said lowly, just loud enough for Bosha to hear him. "Look, I'm carrying a short sword and a whip."**

They barked out a laugh again.

"My whip!" Trevor grinned lovingly

His sisters laughed at his enthusiasm.

**Before the Belmont could finish whatever else he was going to say, Bosha kicked in the nuts. "Try again."**

"Ouch," the men winced sympathetically.

**This time the Belmont complied with the demand while groaning. "Trevor Belmont. House of Belmont. Last son of the Belmont family. Happy now?" The now named Trevor Belmont glared at his nut kicker.**

"Nice to have conformation," Supha grinned.

**"Now." Bosha tried to kick Trevor in the nuts again but this time he caught the leg and slowly raised the leg higher. It didn't just put the fat man off balance. He fell as Trevor let go.**

"Go Trevor," Lucille and Gabriella whooped, they all had a glint if satisfaction in their eyes (exept Elder who was frowning at the violence).

**"Hey!" The bartender yelled rushing up to Trevor. Trevor kicked Bosha while he was down and drawing blood until the bartender got close enough to punch him. The other patrons rushed up to get a piece of Trevor.**

**Whoever the last was running up to Trevor stepped on Bosha's face causing him to bleed from his nose. "Fucking face down here!"**

They laughed again. 

**Trevor see the bartender attempting another punch, so he sidestepped and hit the bartender in the back of the head causing him to fall over. Piter follows up with a lucky left punch but missed his right punch and was sluggishly pushed away. The bartender already got up to swing at Trevor again, but Trevor side stepped and combed him with a knee to the gut and a punch to the face.**

"Ooooooooo."

**Trevor was still feeling the effects of the ale until he heard the Kob approach. The tall man readied his fist practically telegraphing his attack to the Belmont. However, Trevor did nothing and took the punch to the face. He was sent flying backwards and flipped over as soon as he made contact with the floor and landed near the fireplace.**

"Being drunk is effecting my fighting," Trevor groaned.

"This is why we only drink at home," Richard lectured, then frowned wondering what had happened to his home and the Hold, if anything bad happened to it...

**Trevor got up and had a pained smile as blood drip from his face. "I'll tell you one bit. Listen, I used to fight fucking vampires."**

"Used to," Trevor frowned.

**Piter came out of nowhere and sucker punched Trevor in the side of his face which stunned him and proceeded to hold his arms behind his back.**

"How is that twig holding me," Trevor looked confused, the rest shrugged, they had no clue.

**"Kick him!"**

**Kob smirked as he got a running start and kicked the Belmont hard in the nuts. The bartender got back up as the captive focused on the pain he received.**

**"Would you please leave my testicles alone." Trevor groaned. He was later punched by the bartender who didn't want to hear him.**

The woman laughed, the men winced sympathetically.

**Trevor had enough of the disrespect. He hit Piter with the back of his head which cause Piter to scream in pain as he held his now bloodied nose.**

**The bartender rushed in with a right hook which Trevor ducked and counter with a left hook to the ribs. Trevor held his face and slammed him into a table, the bartender neck making contact with the edge and coughed up blood as he fell to the floor.**

"Ooooooooo."

**Trevor walked to the middle of the tavern while wiping away some of the blood on him. "I'm Trevor fucking Belmont and I never lost a fight to man nor fucking beast." He declared.**

"I said man," Trevor squawked at the glares his sisters were giving him.

**Trevor was swept off his feet. He heard a creepy laugh and saw Kob hold a chair over his head and ready to swing down. "Oh shit." Kob swung the chair down. The birds outside fly away at the sound of a chair breaking.**

"Ouch," Trevor winced.

**(OST end)**

**Treavor exits the tavern which also happened to be an inn.**

"Well at least it seems like I won," Trevor cheered.

"How do you know that?" Lisa asked.

Trevor gave her a startled look and said, "I'm not dead." With a shrug.

"True," Adrian agreed.

**"Oh, Christ" He then felt like all the ale he drink plus the fight was going to make him vomit. He got on all fours and let it out. Trevor got back up and wiped off whatever was left on his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"Ewww," Eemerelda scrunched up her nose.

**"Bastards. I hope you all bleed out. Through your asses!" He yelled to whoever can hear him in the tavern. "Mm… every last rat bastard one of you." He walked away to find a tree to sleep under.**

The Belmonts noddded, agreeing.

**(Play Castlevania: Bloody Greslt)**

**The next day has come. Trevor was sleeping beneath a tree until the caws of the crows woke him up. He got up and slowly walked toward his next stop while working out his hangover.**

**"Bloody Greslt." He sees a city in the distance. "Last stop between me and starvation. The nest town's 40 bloody miles away." He sighes.**

His family frowned in worry.

**From the distance, Trevor heard beast growling. He sees a pack of beast running around the outskirts of the city.**

**The leader of the pack stops as it senses Trevor and looks in his general direction before running off. It had a dead baby in its mouth.**

Most of the room frowned sadly.

**The screen showed the inhabitants of Greslt. A woman screams from within the city. She woke up in bed next to her husband who had his neck bitten off to the bone. Another woman screams after seeing a bloody crib with her baby missing. A bloody child curled up, trembling in fear and holding a cross for holy protection. The heads of men on the roofs and streets, impaled and held together by intestines. There were flies hovering around them.**

Most of the room looked sad and horrified at the gruesome scene.

**(OST end)**

**"Here we go." The Belmont makes his way to the city.**

**As soon as he got to the gate he noticed that it was locked down and barricade in a wood wreckage. Trevor scratches his head. "No one is getting in and no one is getting out. "Pretty sure they wouldn't do that just to deny me breakfast."**

They barked a laugh again.

**Trevor walks around the perimeter of the city walls looking for another entrance. I found one in the form of a sewer which was surrounded by hazardous bubbling water. A path was available.**

**He started to platform his way towards the entrance walking and jumping over a fallen log and stone slab. He hopped onto the sewer entrance and checked to see if it was safe to go in. It wasn't since he heard a rush of waste contaminated water approaching which he avoided.**

"Ewwww," most groaned.

**"God forbid you should warn anyone before emptying your fucking shit pots." Trevor entered the sewer with his arms covered by his cloak and his legs spread apart not wanting to touch or step into whatever waste residue had been left in the system.**

**"Never thought I'd be so hungry I'd climb a shit pipe in pursuit of breakfast. Oh, never mind."**

The Belmonts looked af the screen sadly.

**Trevor exits the sewer inside of the city. He looks around and notices a guard standing near the entrance of a corridor above a set of stairs. Trevor quietly approaches the guard. He pulls out a knife from his boots to assassinate the guard if necessary.**

**As soon as Trevor got within stabbing range he saw the guard's head tilt and snored indicating he was sleeping on the job.**

"Idiot," Trevor snorted.

**Trevor chuckled and walked past him as he put away his knife.**

**A gust of wind blew against Trevor as he viewed the ruined city of Greslt. He walks though the town seeing destroyed buildings with blood on them, people drinking away their problems and dead bodies being thrown from a bridge into a pit that was once filled with water.**

**Trevor looks at the pit where the body was thrown and a pile of numerous dead bodies. He just spits at the body.**

Some frowned at the disrespect and stared at the bodies in sorrow.

**Trevor walks through the alleyways and used his athletic skills to climb over a wall which gives him a view the marketplace filled with people trying to live any semblance of a normal life in their doomed lifetime.**

**Trevor falls into the marketplace looking for a food vendor. He approaches a woman's meat stand. The owner was polishing her knife.**

**"What will one coin buy me?"**

**"A bit of Dried goat." The owner stops polishing her knife. "Haven't seen you before."**

**"Just passing through. I'll take it, thanks."**

**The woman proceeded to cut him a piece. "You want to pass through quicker." She warned him.**

**"Yeah, I guess you've got some troubles here. Is there a defense effort?"**

**"Don't need it. We got a tribe of Speakers in the city." She hands the piece of goat to Trevor. "Once we've done what needs to be done, the demons will leave us alone."**

Elder and Sypha perked up at the mention of their people, wondering if it was them.

**Trevor takes a bite and flicks a gold coin onto the vendors table as he walked away.**

**Trevor explored the marketplace asking various locals for any relevant information. Once he got to the weapons merchant the owner decided to tell him a story.**

**"There's an old story, the Sleeping Soldier. They say he was a great hero hundreds of years ago, but now he sleeps under the catacombs.**

**"Hmm, what for?"**

**"To wait until he's needed again, of course. I think he'll come back."**

"Seams a bit convenient to me," Trevor frowned.

**Trevor had an amused look due to the vendor's faith in the story. "Really?"**

**The vendor had a faint smile. "Oh yes, but keep it quiet. The new bishop hates the old wisdom. Dracula's monsters come at night, but the Bishops men come in the middle of the day. You know what I mean?"**

All of them frowned at the mention of the church.

**A long haired blonde woman who was another vendor sitting down listening nearby spoke up. "You know what I think? I think the Speakers make the Sleeping soldier ill. We have no defenses, so of course Dracula's bastards come over the wall every night."**

Sypha glared at the disrespect to her people and Elder frowned.

**"The bishop will sort out things." Another vendor spoke. "The city has, not to put too fine a point on it, gone to hell. If the others will just do as he says when he tells us to do it, then all will be in order."**

They glared once more at the mention of the church.

**It was already dusk and Trevor was wandering the city alleyways eating his goat. He notice two priest guiding or rather shoving an old man in purple robes to where they need him to go. Trevor looked away and tried to pass them which he did as the made a right turn into another alley. Trevor stopped moving.**

Sypha growled at the screen.

**The bearded priest spoke first while taking out his holy cross shaped staff. "I warned you. You can't say I didn't warn you."**

"I thought priests didn't hold weapons," Leah hissed.

**"You did not listen to me sir." The old man calmly said.**

**"Are you talking back to me?" The priest threatens the elder by pointing his staff at him.**

**"No, I'm merely talking to you." The elder moved the staff aside not wanting a violent outcome to arise.**

"Grandfather," Sypha laughed slightly, worried for him.

**The elder continued. "Anyone can see that we are not responsible for what befalls Greslt."**

"They blamed the Speakers," Richard snorted in disbelief. "Idiots." They all nodded in agreement.

**Trevor was reluctantly listening to the conversation. "No, keep walking." He muttered to himself.**

"No, help." Trevor frowned at himself.

**The bearded priest felt like he had just been insulted. "So, now I'm stupid? I work within the light of God Himself, but you can see things I can't with your magic?"**

**"There's no magic, sir. We are here to help, that's all."**

"That's what Speskers do, idiot," Gabriella growled.

**The bearded priest got into the old man's face with an angry look. "Speakers don't help. Speakers are tainted. You attract evil, and you and yours were told to be out of Greslt by sunset." He lifted the old man's head to face the sky as he pointed to it with his staff. "And you see the sun is up. Take a good look at the sunrise old man."**

"That makes no sense, he had until sundown and the sun is still up so he still has time," Lisa pointed out.

"Idiot," Sypha snorted, glaring at the man who was hurting her grandfather.

**Trevor still tried to ignore the situation, but gave up and got ready to intervene.**

**"Will killing an old man make you less scared of the dark?"**

**"I don't know." The bearded priest said with a smirk. He held his staff over his head ready to strike the old man. "Maybe it will just make me feel better."**

Most of the room were glaring at the bastard by now.

**Trevor makes his move as he pulled out his leather whip and cracked it at the priest's hand. The staff went high into the air until it landed. Alongside it was the finger of the priest who groaned in pain.**

Most smirked but some went a bit green.

Trevor cheered. "I'm getting better with it." He smiled.

"Your very good with the whip, I'd say a natural," Adrian complemented.

"Thanks," Trevor grinned.

The Belmonts and Dracula stared at their sons, slightly shocked they were getting along well.

**(Play Castlevania: Alley Fight)**

**Both priest looked at the direction where the strike came from and found Trevor holding his whip. He looked like he made some kind of mistake. "Oh, hell. I'm sorry. I was trying to snatch the stave out of your hand." He point to his index finger in the hand he held his whip. "How's your finger?"**

They snorted, satisfied.

**"What fucking finger?" The priest answered through the pain.**

"Naughty, naughty, priests are supposed to be pure and all, why the language?" Lucille smirked.

**The Belmont smirked as he gave his smartass response. "That no way for a man of the cloth to talk. Why don't you go and get that looked at?"**

They barked a laugh again. Lucille and Trevor smiled at each other.

**The short-fingered priest looked at his fellow priest who was bald and had a nimble body type. "Kill the bastard!" He commanded his partner.**

**"Look, I don't like priest at the best of times. I mean, I really, really don't like priest. If you leave now, we'll say no more about it."**

"I hate them as well," most of the room agreed.

**"Kill him now!"**

**"Last warning. This will get nasty." Trevor smirked with his last warning.**

**The bald priest looked between the two trying to decide who to listen to. He decided to listen to fellow priest and pull out a knife from his left sleeve in the same hand.**

**"Oh, now that's a funny thing for a priest to be carrying." Trevor said amused. "That's a thief's knife.**

"Ooooooooo, bad priest," Lucille coed mockingly.

**The knife wielding priest dashed toward Trevor as he spoke. "Seriously? I'm out of practice, but I'm stone-cold sober." Trevor sidestepped the first strike. "Someone will get hurt."**

"No matter what, always train, you never know when your going to get in a fight," Richard lectured sternly. His children nodded.

**The knife wielding priest turned around and charged to stab Trevor. Trevor sidestepped again, but this time he wrapped his whip around the priest's arm and tossed the priest behind him. The priest still had his knife.**

"Go Trevvy," Gabriella cheered. Trevor frowned at the nickname and glared at his sister.

**As soon as the priest regained his balance and faced the Belmont he felt something around his leg. Trevor had somehow managed to wrap the Vampire Killer around the priest's leg.**

"Your really good at that," Leah said envyously, she wasnt the best with the whip preferring a knife or bow.

"Thanks," Trevor smiled.

**The Belmont then cracked his whip forcing the priest to fall down. The priest got up and tried to stab Trevor again, but he sidestepped again. The priest tried to slash Trevor multiple time, but he kept dodging until he decided to retaliate.**

"Even out of practise your still good," Richard said approvingly. Trevor grinned.

**Trevor spun around for more power before he cracked his whip. When he did he removes the priest's left eyeball from its socket. The eye stuck on the wall for a bit until it fell. The now single eyed priest screams in pain.**

**(OST end)**

"Ouch," Lisa winced. Others cheered.

**Trevor walked towards the old Speaker but stopped to speak to the priest who's finger he whipped off. "Pick him up. Take him to the church. Don't bother this old man or his people again." He commanded.**

"They wont listen," Dracula said.

**The priest went to pick up his ally and escort him to the church.**

**The old Speaker approached the Belmont. "The violence wasn't necessary, sir. But…" he chuckles "it is appreciated."**

"I'm glad your okay grandfather," Sypha smiled in relief.

**"I am the elder of the Codrii Speakers. Thank you for your kindness and, I think, your restraint."**

**"You're welcome, Elder. Can I accompany you to your train?"**

**"We have settled here in Greslt. No caravans. But I would be glad of your company on the way to our lodging." The Elder started to lead the Belmont to the Speaker home.**

"You should leave it will only get you killed if you stay," Lisa told them worried.

**"How many are you?" Trevor inquired.**

**"Eleven, though I insist we be counted as twelve. One of us is missing you see."**

Sypha and Elder frowned in concern.

**The two reach their destination. "This is where we live." The Elder shows Trevor the somewhat damaged home of the Speakers. "Please, come inside. Meet my people."**

**Both enter the house where they see the rest of the Codrii Speakers, their rations, and the candles which light up the interior.**

**"Elder, we were worried about you." One of the speakers got up and spoke. He wore the same cloak as the elder, had tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. "I told you it was too soon to go outdoors."**

"Cousin Arn," Sypha smiled.

**"And I told you it was necessary to offer aid to the people." The elder countered his fellow Speaker. "However, I was met by some of the Christian priest."**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"Thanks to this man." The elder gestured Trevor to come forward. "Although I fear there may be trouble ahead because of it."**

"You were already in trouble," Caltrina frowned at her little brother getting blamed.

**"What did you do?" The young Speaker asked Trevor.**

**"I'm a little out of practice. They're both still alive."**

"Should've killed them," Trevor grumbled.

**"You used violence on them?"**

**"The younger people believe that words can speak louder than action." The elder spoke for the younger generation.**

"If my older self hadn't acted then Elder would be injured or killed," Trevir frowned at Arn.

**"Well, you're Speakers. Words are what you do." Trevor stated the purpose of the Speakers in his way.**

"True," Elder smiled.

**"You know of us?" The young Speaker asked.**

**Trevor walked towards a window to look outside. "My family's always been on good terms with Speakers, although my father got into a fight with one."**

"Really?" Esmerelda asked eyebrow raised at her husband.

He laughed a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Trevor that was supposed to be just between us." He frowned at his son who gave him an innocent smiled.

Esmerelda smacked her husband around the head.

**"True speakers do not fight." The young Speaker said firmly.**

**"When he tried to convince a Speaker to have your oral history transcribed on paper." Trevor told them how the fight occurred.**

"I know it was a bad idea," Richard groaned.

"But its true, although we have a vast memory some things will always be forgotten or due with us, if we write it down then others can learn," Sypha frowned.

Elder frowned. "While that us true, Speakers have done this for a long time, most will not break tradition." He told his granddaughter who frowned.

**"Ah, yes, we are quite protective of our ways. History is a living thing. Paper is dead." The elder spoke of Speaker policies.**

"Yes but we will too be dead one day and while history lives it will be unknown," Sypha frowned.

**"Would you like something to eat?" The elder offered.**

**Trevor had his preference. "I'd prefer something to drink."**

**"Arn, bring our friend some water." The elder told the young Speaker.**

"Not that type of drink," Lucille grinned.

**"Oh, the-" Trevor cut himself off. He wanted a different drink. "-never mind then. Maybe you can just tell me why you're here." Trevor inquired the Speakers.**

**"Speakers live anywhere they deem right. You must know that." Arn responded.**

"'Course I do, dad taught me about you," Trevor nodded.

**"I know that the Speakers are nomadic tribes. You seem to be here a while."**

**"And how do you know that?"**

**"Because the locals are blaming you for the attacks." Trevor stated his conclusion.**

"Something big must be in Greslt if the Speakers chose to settle there at the expense of receiving the ire of the locals," Dracula mused.

**"That's the church's doing. They need something to blame." Arn said.**

"So they can make themselves look good to cover up their deeds," Adrian concluded.

"Yep," Trevor agreed.

**"To divert the people from the truth, that the church itself brought Dracula's hordes down on the land." The elder reinforced.**

**"Really?" Trevor questioned.**

"Had the church not killed Lisa then everything would have been fine," Dracula glared.

**"There were Speakers in Targoviste one year ago. The church burned Dracula's wife at the stake as a witch." The elder recalled the historical account.**

**"Shit." Came Trevor's quick response.**

"Agreed, their idiots," the Belmonts shook their heads in disgust.

**"That is indeed one way of putting it." The elder didn't deny his guest's response.**

**"But you didn't answer my question." The Belmont readdressed his concern.**

**"The elder walked to a box on the opposite side of the home which was near Trevor and sat down. "There is no structure left in Greslt. No doctors, no aid." He looked at Trevor's face. "If you know Speakers, then you know we can't turn away from those in need. That is why we are here." The elder finally stated the reason for the Speakers being in Greslt.**

Elder nodded.

"But if you stay their then you will only be killed, then you cannot help another person," Richard pointed out logically. Elder frowned considering it.

**"May as well tell him the rest." Arn spoke.**

**The elder sighs. "In Speaker history, there is an old story, a legend, probably.**

**"I like stories."**

Trevor nodded eagerly.

**"The story says that a svior sleeps under Greslt, a great hero who sleeps until he is needed, until there is a darkness upon the land."**

**The Belmont interrupted the story. "Oh, I heard that one, the Sleeping Soldier. It's a local legend. Sounds weirdly convenient to me, if you know what I mean."**

"I agree, it's to convenient," Leah spoke up.

**"Exactly how much do you know about this, sir?" The elder inquired.**

**"I'm a Belmont…" Trevor exposed his family crest to the Speakers which surprised them "so I know you're a nomadic people who gather knowledge, memorize it, carry complete spoken histories with you. I also know you gather hidden knowledge and have practitioners of magic knowledge in your tribes."**

"Good summary of us," Elder nodded.

**"A Belmont? I thought your family had vanished." Arn said.**

"Mostly," Trevor frowned sadly.

**"If vanished is the polite way of saying exiled, hated, and burned out of the ancestral home, then…"**

The Belmonts flinched slightly.

**"Then you know something of magic, and so you know that just because we found a story in our past, it doesn't mean it originated there." The elder went on. "The wisest and cleverest of our magicians know that dying is not absolute, that it is possible to hear stories from the future."**

Sypha smiled at the mention of magic and wondered if she had become a magician yet, then she wondered were she was, she was usually around her grandfather, but he had said someone was missing...

**"So, you think there's someone that can save the city asleep under it, and you're here to wait for him?" Trevor asked still questioning the validity of the story.**

**"One of us went to look for him." The elder informed the Belmont.**

**"This would be your 'missing' Speaker?"**

Elder and Sypha frowned.

**"Yes. That one went into the catacombs under the mausoleum west of the church has not returned." The elder regretfully said.**

They both wondered who it was.

**"Isn't there a head man in Greslt you could go to?"**

**"He died in the first horde attack."**

"Of course he did," Richard sighed.

**"Our searches have been unsuccessful. So, what are your plans?" The elder asked the Belmont.**

**"Find some more food, find some drink, get drunk, eat some food, move on." The Belmont casually waved off any expectation of himself helping the Speakers.**

"Trevor!" His family glared.

"That's not me me that's future me, I would help," Trevor whined.

**"That's it?"**

**"Maybe find a tall tree, sit in it, watch the show before I move on, all the good little people dying horribly, all that.**

Trevor groaned at his older self as he got glares from almost everyone in the room, even Elder and Dracula looked disapproving.

**"You feel no compassion?"**

**"This is what the church wanted. My family were the only people who could've fought Dracula and his army, but they didn't want us. They wanted to fight the darkness on their own terms, good luck to them.**

"Ooooooooo," they realised. 

"That is true though, if they hadn't killed us we could have helped," Richard frowned.

**"But the ordinary people of Wallachia, they didn't get the choice."**

"I agree," Adrian piped up.

**"For evil bastards to win power, all ordinary people have to do is stand aside and keep quiet. There's always a choice."**

"While that is true ordinary people are probally just scared of the punishment," Lisa frowned.

**While the elder didn't like Trevor's choice, he at least respected it. "Well, find a good tall tree. You can watch us die, too.**

**"Don't be crazy. Leave now." Trevor may not be willing to help but he didn't want to watch these people die either. "Head south, hook up with another train.**

"Why does Trevor care about them but not the other people?" Caltrina wondered.

"Probally because their being accused of something they didn't do and our family have them same," Trevor shrugged.

They hummed agreeing that was the most probable idea.

**Arn glared at the Belmont. "It's his grandchild."**

**"Arn!" The elder didn't want his family brought up in the matter.**

**"I don't care!" He firmly told the elder and turned his attention to the Belmont. "It's the elder's grandchild down there. We can't even bury them. It's not our way to just leave our dead unattended to!"**

"Oh so I'm the one missing," Sypha muttered. Elder looked at the screen worridly. The others frowned slightly, Sypha was a good person, she didn't deserve to be missing.

**"We stay for the people of Greslt." The elder restated the tribes reason for being in the city.**

**"Yes, we do. But we also stay because we hope…"**

"I get it now." All of the room understood.

**Trevor had his arms crossed as he summarized the situation with the Speakers. "So, you're staying to die with the good people of Greslt, not just because it's a good thing to do, but because you don't have your grandchild's body?"**

"Cold," Caltrina winced. 

**The elder stared at Trevor for a bit. "If you want to put it that way."**

**Trevor walked towards the fireplace. "If I go and recover your kids body, will you please leave? Wait outside the city. Give your aid to the survivors when the night horde finally just rips through this place.**

"Thanks Trevor," Sypha smiled. Trevor blushed slightly.

**"Why would you do that?" Arn asked.**

**There was a small pause until Trevor spoke. "They're going to come for you soon. The good people." Trevor turns around and raised his arms dramatically. "It's gonna be a pogrom." He lowers his arms. "They were talking about it in the marketplace this morning.**

"What is a pogrom?" Trevor asked. Sypha also wanted to know.

"He means that there is going to be a massacre," Adrian told them.

**"I don't think you answered my question." Arn said.**

**Trevor walked up to him face to face. "I know what it's like to be persecuted by your own country for the accident of your birth." He turned to the elder. "If you find your grandchild, will you leave this city before nightfall?"**

"I was right then," Trevor smiled triumphantly.

**"If that is the condition of your recovering, then yes." The elder accepted the Belmont's terms.**

**Trevor cracked his knuckles, ready to go to work. As he walked towards the door, he casually takes an apple from a Speaker who was about to eat it.**

"Don't steal people's food," Esmeralda said automatically.

Trevor rolled his eyes, his mother was always trying to get him to stop but food is always better when it was someone's else's.

**"I'm leaving now." He took a bite off the apple. "Don't go walking about looking for people to give support to. Stay right here." He pointed down at their current location.**

**"Belmont." The elder called out stopping Trevor in his tracks. "It is not dying that frightens us. It's living without ever having done our best."**

That sentence gained him respect from the room.

**"I don't care." Trevor leaves the house. He stood just outside the door a bit, took another bite off the apple and continued towards the mausoleum.**

"That was informative," Lisa smiled slightly.

"I wonder what happened to me," Sypha pondered.

"I hope my future self can help you," Trevor frowned.

"Me too," Elder agreed.

"Let's watch the next one, see how it goes," Esmeralda suggested.

They agreed.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching episode 3

The third episode came on.

**Wind was blowing through a graveyard. The trees were dead and the was snow in some areas. Some of the snow was melted.**

**Trevor finds the mausoleum and opens the door. There are old knight statues, engravings of the night hordes in the back and a grave in the middle of the building.**

**Trevor walks inside. He felt the exterior of the coffin as he proceeded to find any indication that someone else has been there recently. He looked around the back to find any hidden entrances and found one just behind the stone figures of the night beasts partially blocked.**

" **Hmm."**

**He climbed the stone figures to reach the empty space he found and entered with his lower body first. He slid down the passage into a new section of the mausoleum.**

"Well at least you found the entrance," Gabriella smiled.

" **Trevor grabs an unlit torch off the wall and smells it.**

" **Fresh oil."**

"I hope there isnt anyone else there, it would just over complicate things," Leah groaned.

**Trevor puts the torch against the wall as he pulled out a knife. He used the knife to strike a fire for the torch.**

" **Anyone home?" Trevor looked around his immediate area with his lit torch.**

  
"You shouldn't just announce your presence like that," Richard scolded. "It gives away the advantage of surprise." Trevor nodded.

**Trevor sees a metal pipe and knocks on it which causes a hollow clank sound to echo trough the tomb. "Warm. That's weird." He heard a rustling sound, so he put his guard up by readying his sword as he proceeded.**

"Wasn't that sort of stuff in your castle?" Sypha asked Dracula who nodded.

"Yes but that us not my castle, maybe a hideout of a sort for my future self," Dracula told her.

**Trevor reached the top of a descending staircase. "I can hear you." He cautiously descended. "I'm armed and a lot less happy than you are, so you want to stay well out of my way." When he got to the bottom of the staircase the floor collapsed. "Whoa! Oh!"**

"Oooh that looked like it hurt," Sypha and Adrian winced.

**The fall was short. The debris landed on the ground below and Trevor landed in a kneeling position with a smirk. "Ha! Reflexes like a cat."**

"Well done son," Richard smiled proudly.

**The floor he landed on started to rumble. "Oh!" Then the floor collapsed again causing Trevor to lose his hold of the torch and have a rough landing on the debris below him.**

They all laughed and Trevor had a small blush.

"Cat-like reflexes sure?" Lucille teased her little brother.

"I'd like to see you try," he snapped, that shut her up.

**Trevor gets up grunting in pain as he looked to see where he landed. He saw glass-like ornaments hanging on the walls which soon lit up with electricity indicating that the devices were lamps. As the hall lit up he saw various humanoid stone figures.**

  
"Hm," Dracula pondered, looking at his son.

**He walked up to one which looked like the being was screaming in terror and stuck it with his sword. "Either someone left a statue of a Speaker down here, or..."**

  
Sypha and Elder gasped, wondering what had happened. The Belmonts groaned.

**(Play Castlevania: Trevor Fights the Cyclops)**

**He was interrupted as he heard something big walking towards his location. The footsteps were so strong that it cracked the pillars forcing the lamps to go off. When the being got close to Trevor it revealed its single eye indicating that it was a Cyclops.**

"A stone-eyed cyclops, great, remember go for the eye and avoid its laser," Richard told his son who groaned.

**The eye started to glow purple.**

" **Cyclops!"**

**The Cyclops fires its eye laser which Trevor dodged and ran away from since the Cyclops was shooting a consistent laser tracking the Belmont.**

**Trevor took cover behind a pillar with a bit of sweat running down his head. "Stone-eyed cyclops. Right out of the family bestiary." The Cyclops was charging its next beam. "God shits in my dinner once again."**

"So you did read it!" Gabriella crowed in victory.

Trevor groaned, he hated reading.

**The Cyclops looked around the pillar and fire at Trevor who moves out of the way and hid behind another pillar. He looked around for where the beast may be but was surprised that its hand grabbed him from above and tossed him into the air. Trevor collided with a lamp as he descended to the ground.**

"Ouch," Sypha winced, hoping he would be okay, he was only there because of her.

**Trevor grunted in pain but didn't have time to rest as another laser was coming his way. He dodged the stream with his sword in hand and used the other pillars for cover. Behind one of the pillars Trevor held his sword in a reverse grip fashion. He moved out of his cover and tossed the blade at the creature's heart. The sword did impale the creature, but it didn't go deep enough to pierce the heart.**

  
"Go for the eye, you dont have the reach for the heart," Richard barked urgently. Trevor winced at his mistake.

" **Come on. Come on!" Trevor couldn't believe that the Cyclops was still alive and started to step back. "You're dead! Stop and notice your dead." Trevor hid behind another pillar to dodge a laser which clipped his cloak turning the bottom of it into stone.**

They were to on edge to laugh at that.

**Trevor smashed the stoned portion of his cloak against the pillar to release the weight. "Ugh! Bastard."**

  
"My cloak," he whined.

**He then started to run towards the Cyclops. He slid under the beam it fired as he pulled out the Vampire Killer. In a fluid motion, Trevor wrapped his whip around the handle of his imbedded sword and pulled it out. Instead of retracting his whip to grab his sword, he left the two together which made both weapons form a makeshift rope dart.**

  
"Creative," Dracular, the Belmonts and Elder said at the same time, then laughed slightly. Trevor blushed.

**He maneuvered the makeshift rope dart to cut the monsters neck. As the cut went through, the whip released the sword.**

"Awesome," his sisters, Adrian, and Sypha muttered.

**Trevor rushed to where his sword was going to be. He jumped up and kicked the hilt of the sword into the Cyclops eye, impaling and killing it.**

**(OST end)**

"Well done son, amazing improvising," Richard praised his son, who looked like a tomato.

**The beast fell to the ground. The impact made the stone statue in front of Trevor fall over. He caught the statue and saw it transform into the form of the Speaker he was looking for.**

**The hood fell off revealing the Speaker revealing a young woman with short blonde hair. When she opened her eyes, she revealed them to be blue. However, her wake up wasn't necessarily pleasant since she was ready to vomit.**

"Ewww," Sypha whined, feeling sorry first herself.

"I'm glad you are okay," Elder sighed in relief.

" **Granddaughter, then." Trevor walked away from her to grab his sword from the beast's eye. "Ah. I wish Speakers wouldn't do that." He starts to remove the blood on his sword.**

" **What?" The woman responded.**

" **Dress the girls like boys." Trevor sheaths his sword.**

  
"Why is that a problem, its safer?" Trevor asked confused. The others shrugged.

" **It's safer when we travel. What happened?"**

  
Trevor and Sypha blushed at saying the same thing.

" **You walked into a cyclops." Trevor pointed to the carcass of the monster. "Turns you to stone with its eyeball and feeds on your terror while you're trapped in your own body".**

  
"That sounds horrible," Sypha winced.

" **Did- did you climb on me?"**

" **Mm, a bit."**

**The woman crossed her arms. "That was rude."**

"Actually," Sypha said. "I'm being very rude, he just saved my life and I dont even say thank you only cristisising him for something he did while saving my life." She frowned disappointed in her future self.

"Its okay," Trevor shrugged. "Your probally just off balance, you just got back from petrification, it doesn't really matter much." He told her.

Sypha blushed.

" **Excuse me?" Trevor didn't feel like he did anything wrong.**

**The woman continued with her questioning. "Who are you, anyway?"**

  
"Rude," Sypha huffed.

**Trevor looked at her but didn't give a direct answer, so he decide to tell her why he is there. "I met your grandfather. He wouldn't leave the city until he had your body. I came down to recover your remains, so the Speakers would go to safety."**

" **But the Sleeping Warrior is still down here." The woman still wanted to search for the legend.**

  
"I think I wouldn't want to meet any Sleeping Warrior who has a cyclops guard," Caltrina huffed, feeling slightly sick before a soothing feeling came over her, she mouthed a thank you to Luci who had made sure she wouldn't throw up the whole time here.

" **There is no Sleeping Warrior, just a cyclops waiting for people stupid enough to go looking. It's a trap for gullible Speakers. You're not popular here." Trevor said in a factual tone and attempted to leave.**

  
"It would be pretty smart, the trap I mean, for a cyclops," Leah pondered.

" **The old wisdom says the tomb is guarded-"**

" **Yeah, yeah." Trevor cut her off. "Come on. Time to go home. Your people think your dead. The least you can do is set that old man's mind to rest."**

" **He thinks I'm dead?"**

  
"Well technically you were, it was just reversed when the cyclops was killed," Dracula shrugged.

" **He wasn't much wrong. Killing a cyclops is the only way to restore a victim. Didn't think I'd manage it." Trevor downplayed his abilities.**

Dracula and Trevor blinked.

" **Who are you?" The woman asked.**

" **Trevor Belmont." He answered a bit reluctantly.**

" **But the Belmonts fight monsters."**

" **I'm out of practice." He reused that excuse.**

"I dont really think he is, I mean he took down the cyclops fine and could fight okayish drunk and his whip skills are amazing, maybe he just doesn't want the recognition, I mean earlier he was downplaying his abilities," Adrian mused.

"Maybe," Trevor shrugged, blushing at the praise.

" **Let's show you to your grandfather, and then you can come down here and get killed again. Deal?"**

"Mean," Caltrina huffed.

" **Very well." The woman agreed. "I'm Sypha Belnades." She introduced herself.**

" **I don't care." Trevor said while walking away.**

"How rude. Brushing off a lady's introduction." Esmeralda frowned at her son who immediately apologized.

**All the other stone figures started to transform back into their normal forms. One of these figures had no head and blood started leaking. Sypha gasps and hurried along with the Belmont.**

  
Sypha winced.

**The tribe of Speakers turned around when they heard their front door open. Trevor walked in scratching the back of his neck. He walked off to the side and the Speakers are now presented to the sight of Sypha who is alive.**

**The elder was surprised to see her. Sypha smiled at her grandfather and hugged him which he returned.**

Some smiled at the happy scene and others looked away. 

Dracula stared at his wife who refused to look at him and sighed, he wanted revenge, but he loved his wife and son, he didn't want to lose it hurt them and he had already done both, Lisa was avoiding him and whenever Dracula could catch his son's eye it was filled with hurt. Dracula could not believe he had hurt his son, his Adrian, even if he was grieving. He silently vowed to take his own life if he hurt, or worst killed, either of them.

**Trevor watched the scene with a bored expression.**

**The elder gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He thanked the Belmont.**

" **Mm. You're welcome."**

  
"At least grandfather has manners," Sypha frowned, annoyed she had not thanked him.

" **I failed to find the Sleeper. I'm sorry!" Sypha apologized to her grandfather.**

  
"I do not care much about that, only for your safety," Elder smiled at his granddaughter who smiled back.

" **Hush now, my angel." The elder comforted her.**

" **I very much doubt there's anyone down there. It's probably a booby-trapped legend. There's someone wriggling with pleasure in his coffin right now thinking of people like your girl walking into the cyclops he left down there." Trevor gave his thoughts.**

"I agree," most of the room said, the only ones who didn't were Dracula and the Speakers.

" **Or perhaps there is something down there so important that it must be guarded by monsters." Sypha defended the story.**

  
The three nodded.

" **Your messiah isn't down there." Trevor argued with her.**

" **And what make you so sure?"**

" **You Speakers carry information down through the generations. We Belmonts pass things down as well. Do you remember what we saw down there?" Trevor saw her defeated look and walkto the center of the Speaker home talking to the entire tribe. "Metal veins pumping hot liquid? Torches that light by themselves that exactly fit the descriptions written by my great-grandfather. Descriptions of the inside of Dracula's castle." That information caught the Speakers off guard.**

"Like I said earlier it may be one if my safe houses," Dracula shrugged.

" **I don't know what down there, but it's not a messiah. I'll leave you all to it." Trevor was making his way out the door.**

" **No, no-nonsense. Please, stay with us for as long as you like." The elder pleaded. "I cannot begin to repay what I owe you."**

" **Your leaving tonight, remember?" The Belmont reminded the elder of their deal.**

" **Well, uh, yes. Until then."**

  
"I dont think they are going to leave," Gabriella spoke up. The others nodded.

" **Right. I'll come back later. See if you can find some beer." Trevor left the house.**

" **Sypha approached her grandfather. "I could pee in a bucket and tell him its's beer."**

"He saved our life!" Sypha protested angry at herself.

Trevor laughed. "Its fine, it'd be funny. Plus," he added jokingly. "I don't think their would be much taste difference." The three on the couch laughed.

" **Sypha, he saved your life!"**

" **He's rude."**

  
"All Belmints are, it's part of our charm," Richard laughed.

" **When Trevor was short distance away from the Speaker home he got surrounded by a group of priest wielding weapons.**

  
They groaned.

**A priest pointed his knife at Trevor's scarred eye. "Uh, careful. My knife hand not too steady. I could slip and take your eye out." Trevor groaned when it was the priest whose finger he removed threatened him.**

"How am I going to get out of this," Trevor wondered. Sypha and Adrian sighed at his tendency to get into trouble.

**The priest from the ally passed a message to the Belmont. "The Bishop of Gresit requests your kind attendance at the church."**

  
"Well at least their not going to kill me," Trevor said optimistically, the others nodded.

" **I don't think I'm allowed into churches." Trevor was exiled by the church.**

" **The Bishop says he'll make an exception in your case."**

**Trevor chuckled at that. "No. Seriously. I realize you're trying to menacingly abduct me, but I'm excommunicated.**

  
"Well at least that's a good thing," Trevor smiled.

" **The Bishop said to tell you that the terms of even major excommunication means that you are obliged to appear when summoned by the Church.**

  
Trevor groaned at that. Sypha patted his head in sympathy.

**Trevor raised his hands in defeat. "Well, shit."**

"Agreed," Trevor pouted.

**The priests start to lead Trevor to the church with their weapons pointed at him. "Look, if I enter the church and catch fire or something, it's your fault.**

  
That made most of them laugh and the rest smile.

"I'm pretty sure that only happens in fantasy," Adrian snorted.

"I think so I dont make a ha it of going into churches," Dracula shrugged. His son turned away. Dracula sighed.

**Trevor and his escorts arrived at the church during sunset. A crow can be seen cawing.**

**The priests unnecessarily shove Trevor. The church doors open and the group entered. Two priests guard the door while the others bring Trevor to the base of the alter. The pulpit stood in the center.**

  
"Hey that was unnecessary," Gabriella glared.

**The Bishop walked unto the alter.**

"It's the same guy who burned Lisa," Leah frowned.

" **I am the Bishop of Gresit."**

" **Trevor stared at him for a bit. "You're not from around here."**

  
"How's he know that?" Lisa pondered.

" **No. I'm originally from Targoviste. I was an aide to the archbishop. How did you divine that?"**

" **Well, you're not running away screaming like the rest of the locals, for one thing."**

  
"True, but I hope he does," Adrian glared, eyes going slightly red.

"Your eyes just went red," Trevor pointed out. "Whys that?" He wondered.

"It happens when I'm angry or going to lose control," Adrian shrugged.

"Adrian has wonderful control for someone so young," Richard noted. "Is that because he is half-human?" He wondered. "Or because he is a natural at control?"

"A mix of both," Dracula answered. "Dhampir do not need as much blood as vampires, so they do not feel the bloodlust as much and Adrian is very controlled for someone his age, the only time he has slipped up in public is when he met Godbrand."

Adrian groaned.

"Who's that?" Trevor asked.

"A boat obsessed, vicking vampire, he is one of the most annoying assholes I have ever met," Adrian growled. That surprised them, Adrian didn't seem like someone who growls when they get angry. "Sorry, instinct," Adrian blushed slightly.

"Instinct?" Sypha wondered.

"Yes, from my wolf form, I've got some instincts from if as my primary shift from," Adrian shrugged. "We should probably get back to the thing." He deflected anymore questions, the others shrugged.

**The bishop scoffs at the Belmont's response. "From you?"**

  
"Yeah you, totally not the freaks of nature from hell, no their only a minor inconvenience," Leah stated sarcastically. Some laughed at the sarcasm.

" **From the baby-eating freaks of nature who apparently raid Gresit every night.**

  
Leah and Trevor blinked.

" **I'm here to save Gresit." The bishop declared.**

"By doing what, praying doesn't seem to get you anywhere and killing innocents just gives you a ticket to hell," Gabriella growled.

**Trevor chuckled at the bishop's proclaimed action. "And how do you intend to do that?"**

" **I brought you here to answer some questions, not ask them."**

" **Well, tough shit." Trevor remarked with a smirk. "How exactly do you intend to help these people by killing Speakers?**

  
Some snorted at his bluntness.

" **The Speakers brought these troubles upon themselves. One cannot live without God... quite literally, in these days." The bishop made his way to the pulpit.**

  
"We were doing quite fine living," Sypha glared defensively.

" **You think the night hordes came because the people weren't religious enough? And you were at Targoviste."**

They snorted at the thought.

" **The Archbishop had certain... interest that I believe compromised his ability to protect the city and the country."**

"Were is the proof in that," Caltrina snorted bitterly.

" **I was sent away long before Dracula came to Targoviste. We disagreed on matters of clerical discipline." The bishop admitted.**

  
"Seen as yours is crap, I can agree to that," Richard glared.

" **But you were there for the burning of Dracula's wife. I heard all about that.**

" **Oh, yes. I arranged it, in fact." The bishop admitted which caught Trevor by surprise. "The woman was a witch and there can be no doubt now that she consorted with the devil. She even married him."**

"I'm not the devil, you idiot," Dracula snorted at the thought.

" **I see. And I'm here to be disciplined?" Trevor tried to reason the purpose of his summon.**

" **Not as such. I have a gift for you." The bishop extended his open left hand in Trevor's direction. "Your life, Belmont. Take it and go. Tonight, the Speakers will be dealt with and Gresit will be secured. I refuse, however, to toil so hard for the soul of this city with an excommunicated heretic within its walls." The Bishop's hand tensed. "You can undo everything by your very presence." The bishop explained.**

  
"Fucking idiot, I hope you die," Trevor growled.

**Trevor was stunned. "My God. You really believe it, don't you?"**

" **You will leave Gresit by sundown, or you will not see the morning. Do I make myself clear?" The bishop threatened the Belmont. "Despite the crimes you've committed against my aides, despite the crimes your family has committed against God, you will walk safely until sundown.**

"We haven't committed any fucking crimes, you religious bastard," Ruchard growled.

" **My family committed no crime. You people simply decided we were wrong to defend this land against the supernatural. And now-" "You Belmonts have never understood the power of the word of God!" The Bishop yelled interrupting the Belmont.**

  
"The Word of fucking God, is just words, they only have power if you believe the fucking idiocy," Leah hissed.

**The Bishop goes on. "The people of this city are mine and the Lord's now- "the Bishop clenched his fist "and they'll do as I ask in His name. By morning, no Speaker will defile these streets and you would be either gone or dead." He said with his eyes bulging until he calmed down. "Do you understand?"**

  
**Trevor didn't like what he had heard but he gave his answer. "Yes."**

  
"Sorry," most of the Belmonts muttered. "That bastard just infuriates me." 

"Understandable," Elder nodded.

"He does the same with me," Dracula shrugged.

**The Bishop was preparing to leave. "Do this thing for me and the matter of your excision from the church will be something we can discuss." The Bishop walked to the back of the alter.**

"Ugh, I don't want to be part of the church," Trevor scrunched up his nose at the thought.

**Trevor started to make his way towards the exit. "No offense, but you are just a bishop. Excommunication came from a little higher up the latter.**

**The Bishop lowered his head with a small smirk. "Targoviste is gone. The other great cities are lost or losing. Gresit will be the last city in Wallachia. To all intents and purposes, I will be the church."**

"He's insane," Lisa rolled her eyes.

**The Speakers are gathered in a circle in the middle of their home discussing something until Trevor walked through the front door.**

**Sypha frowned at his presence while her grandfather welcomed him. "Trevor! Join us."**

" **Sure. By the way, you're all going to die." Trevor let out that news casually as he went to lean against a wall crossing his arms.**

  
"So casual," Catalina laughed.

" **What?"**

" **The current bishop of this place is... well, he's beyond insane."**

"Definitely," the whole room agreed.

" **Over the top and into new lands of just snake-fuckingly crazy and convinced that the salvation of Gresit lays in you people being torn to pieces by a mob."**

"Asshole," Adrian muttered. Sypha and Trevor heard and gave each other and him an amused look which made him blush slightly.

**The elder gave a soft groan. "When?"**

" **Before the sun goes down. By his logic, you have to die before the night creatures conduct their next raid." Trevor informed the elder.**

" **What happens if we stay and survive?"**

" **Well, then the night creatures will come anyway, and the church will blame you, and it'll start all over again."**

"Ugh I hate that guy." Everyone said at the same time then laughed at saying it at the same time.

" **This feels wrong. To be driven out for a lie that will doom these people, it is not a Speaker thing."**

  
"It is wrong," the Belmonts and Speakers muttered.

" **We had an agreement." Trevor glared at the elder for trying to get out of their deal.**

  
"But going back on the agreement is not good either," Trevor glared.

" **I don't think it's a Belmont thing, either."**

  
"It's not," Richard frowned.

**Trevor waved it off. "I don't care. You need to leave, and leave now."**

"True if you leave now you can survive," Adrian muttered.

**Sypha stood up. "I don't think we can leave these people, not in their time of need!"**

  
"Also true," Adrian muttered.

**Trevor walked in front of her and they are now face to face. "These people believe you're causing their time of need!"**

  
"Again true," Adrian sighed.

" **Only because they are being misled by the Church." The elder spoke up. "Does one run away when someone tells lies about them? What have the Church said about the Belmonts? That you have been corrupted by dealings with the supernatural, that you mock God, that you are a threat to the common good, and that evil follows wherever you go. And what did you do in the face of that?"**

  
"Ooh low blow," Richard winced. "And he would have died and the Belmonts with him if he hadn't ran." He defended his son.

**Trevor glared at the elder not like him bringing up the history between the Church and his family. "I didn't run away."**

"Sometimes running is the best option," Dracula frowned.

" **Really. So, what are you running to? Did you have a destination in mind?" The elder reverse his previous claim.**

" **Are you calling me a coward?"**

  
Trevor glared at the screen. "I'm not a coward."

"Knowone said you was," Sypha soothed him.

" **No. I'm calling you defeated, Trevor Belmont. You fought your battle and you decided you lost."**

  
"That's true," Trever grumbled.

**Trevor turned around to face away from the Speakers. "We didn't have a choice."**

  
"But that's also true," Trevor added.

" **Perhaps. But we do." Sypha said. "We carry with us the accumulated wisdom of this great country. We will use that to fight our battle."**

" **You'll lose." Trevor said with a defeatist attitude.**

  
"Then again at least they can lose and know they tried," Lisa declared.

" **We might well lose. But, if nothing else, we might show someone that, although battles are won and lost, there is a large war at stake." The elder said.**

  
"Your very wise," Richard complemented.

"Thank you," Elder smiled.

" **With Dracula's armies?"**

" **No. A war for the soul of our people because if we truly are the sort of people who will kill one another at the behest of a madman's fantasies, then it is right and proper that things from Hell should rise up to wipe us out."**

  
Most of the room smiled.

" **It's time for those of us who fight that war to stand up and be responsible, Trevor Belmont." Sypha added in. The rest of the Speakers stood behind her and her grandfather. "You should leave now."**

"That was very inspiring," Trevor grinned.

**Trevor was agitated. "No." He slowly walked towards the Speakers with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Your leaving right now.**

  
"Your very stubborn son," Richard groaned. Trevor smiled sheepishly.

**(Play Castlevania: Twilight Descends)**

**The sun sets over the horizon. The night hordes are ready to be active and terrorize the city.**

**The villagers are grabbing their spears, pitchforks, and torches. The angry mob is being led by the priests of the church to surround the Speaker home. Snow started to fall upon Gresit.**

They glared at the screen wishing they could help.

**Two villagers armed with an axe and a hammer walked up to the potentially locked door and started to break the entrance. Once it was broken enough, the axe wielding villager kicked the door down. What the villagers saw in the dark home was Trevor standing in the back with his head lowered. No Speaker was present.**

**(OST end)**

"Wow maybe I actually have a plan," Trevor grinned.

**A group of priests walked in the home. "Where are the Speakers?" the leader of the group asked Trevor.**

" **I put them somewhere safe."**

  
"I wonder where they are," Richard mused.

**The screen shortly shows the Speakers in the mausoleum with the dead cyclops. "I swear it just moved." Arn said.**

They all laughed in surprise.

" **You defend evil. Give them to us." The priest leader demanded. The mob's voices can be heard behind him.**

" **Shut up."**

  
"Direct and blunt, I approve," Gabriella cheered.

**The priest scoffed. "What?" He walked up to Trevor.**

" **Shut up." Trevor repeated himself. "You're not getting the Speakers. You're getting no blood today so shut up."**

**The priest back hand slapped the Belmont. "You will give us the Speakers so that we can save this city."**

The Belmonts growled at the priest who hurt their youngest.

" **This city is lost. It was lost when you and the rest of your scum moved in." Trevor blamed the Church.**

  
They cheered.

**The priest smacks Trevor again. "Ow."**

" **And what?" The priest walked to the side to give everyone a proper view of the Belmont. "You are here to fight us? You're here to convince the people that nomad black magicians are good for Gresit and it's the presence of the men of God that brought the night hordes upon us?"**

"Yep," Trevor grinned.

" **You know-" "Silence! Look at you." The priest interrupted Trevor. "You're a wreck. You stink. You can barely keep your eyes open. What do you expect to achieve against us?**

"...that is true, but we've already seen he's still an amazing fighter, he should be fine," Caltrina grinned.

**Trevor gave a small smile. "Absolutely nothing."**

  
They blinked.

" **So you're going to die for nothing? For people you don't know?" The priest furthered his questioning.**

  
"Yep," he grinned. His family and newfound friends (Adrian and Sypha) laughed.

**(Play Castlevania: I'm Trevor Belmont)**

" **I don't know any of you, but that doesn't matter, does it?" Trevor asked while turning around with his head still lowered. "My family, the family you demonized and excommunicated, has fought and died through generations for this country. We do this thing for Wallachia and her people." Trevor starts to unfasten his cloak. "We don't have to know you all. We do it anyway. And it's not dying that frightens us." His cloak dropped to the floor. His family crest is fully displayed on the back of his shirt. "It's never having stood up and fought for you." Trevor turned to face the priests. "I am Trevor Belmont of the House of Belmont and dying has never frightened me."**

They whistled at the amazing speech.

"10/10!" Sypha yelled.

"Badass," Adrian grinned.

" **Good." All of the priest start pulling out their weapons and to seize Trevor.**

**(Switch OST to Castlevania: Trevor Fights the Mob)**

**Trevor quickly looked at all of them before crouching and throwing his knifes at the hands of the priest to drop their weapons except for the leader. Trevor charged at the leader, hitting the leader's neck with his forearm and dragging him outside.**

**Just as they exit the door Trevor pulled a rope which cause the building to collapse on the priests inside.**

**Trevor pinned the priest leader to the ground and looked at the mob who start to go after Trevor.**

**Trevor used his whip to snatch an axe from a village and he tossed the axe he took sideways into the air. The axe's course curved and hit a rope that was keeping a giant wooden cross suspended. The cross fell to the ground, partially dispersing the mob and leaving them shocked.**

They whistled again.

"Amazing and you didn't even kill anyone," Elder praised. Trevor blushed.

**While the villagers were distracted Trevor made his way through the mob. He took a torch from a villager on his way.**

**The mob chased him through an alleyway. Within the alleyway a group of priests tried to cut Trevor off. Trevor ran and jumped off the wall to stomp on a priest face. Instead of going past them he lit up spilt oil that was in a jar in the same passage.**

  
"Did he plan this?" Dracula wondered. The others shrugged, how would they know.

**Trevor ran the opposite way panting. Arrows were being shot at him from the rooftops. He took cover behind a wall. More priest were coming from ground level to kill Trevor. A familiar priest dropped in front of Trevor with a dagger. It was the same priest who lost his eye earlier. The single eyed priest smiled as he approached Trevor.**

"This is awesome," Lucille cheered.

**Trevor was ready to draw his sword to engage the priest while being shot at. The injured priest attacked first. Trevor dodges the attack which hit the wall. Trevor was multitasking his dodging and parrying until he found an opening. He grabbed the injured priest by the wrists and used him as a shield for the arrows. The priest was struck in the other eye and in his chest.**

"There goes the other eye," Leah smirked.

**Trevor tossed the now blind and possibly dead priest in between two spear wielding priests. One of the priest tried to stab and slash Trevor but Trevor parried the blows and cut the priest across his midsection. The other priest also attacked Trevor, but he didn't last longer. Trevor cut off the priest's arm and took his spear. He tossed the spear at the highest placed bowman priest., hitting him in the eye. As the priest screams in pain he accidentally shot another bowman in the back of the shoulder.**

**Trevor sighs as the last bowman in the area was taken out. He sheathed his weapon and started running again. Unfortunately, he came into the mob's view.**

" **There he is!" a random man yelled.**

"Aside from the falling cross, he is actively trying not to kill the citizens." Elder mused. "That is admirable."

**Trevor runs away from the mob. As the mob pursued the Belmont, bestial squalls of the night beast can be heard in the distance. The beasts are flying just over the Gresit ready to strike. One of the beasts dived in.**

**(OST end)**

  
"Noooooooo," Gabriella yelled. "We need to put the next on!"

"You know, lil bro, I have never loved you more than I do now," Leah smiled.

Trevor was now Trevor the Tomato.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charecters watching the fourth episode.

The fourth episode came on.

**(Play Castlevania: Let Me Kiss You)**

**The locals were running past the church with their torches and weapons in search of the Belmont and the Speakers. Some of them are shouting some things during their hunt.**

" **Witches!" One random local yelled.**

" **Witchcraft!" Another local yelled.**

  
"Ugh idiots, most if us dont even use magic," Sypha snapped.

**Within the church stood the Bishop behind the pulpit. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. It seems he was praying.**

"No amount of praying will save you from what's about to happen…" Richard smirked.

**The priest opened his eyes and looked up as he heard the church door open. The door's closed shortly after they opened. The building was quiet and dark.**

" **Who's that? Are the Speakers dead?"**

**The Bishop heard something that wasn't human walk forward in the church with a bestial voice. "No."**

  
"Oh shit," Caltrina cursed. "I didn't think they could talk." She explained sheepishly.

Dracula laughed. "Some of them can speak, most of them cannot, sometimes they just do not want to speak." He explained.

" **well, get back out there." The Bishop ordered the unknown being. "The Speakers have to die before the sun goes down."**

  
"Can that idiot not tell when a voice is a monster, which it clearly is, or a priest," Leah mocked, smirking.

" **The sun…" the figure kept walking until it became clear "is already down." It was one of the invading beasts. Its body had pitch black. Its eyes and sabertooth-like teeth glowed blue. It also had to bone-like protrusions on its body.**

  
"Creepy," Sypha shivered, she was the only one, the others killed the beasts, controlled them, was family to the one controlling or killing them or had just seen a lot if this stuff.

**More bat-like creatures with sharp claws, teeth, and red eyes appeared in the church from behind pillars and the ceiling all around the Bishop.**

"This old bastard is fucked," Gabriella cheered.

" **You cannot enter the house of God." The Bishop was communicating with the beast.**

  
"Then how do explain the fact that he is?" Asked Lucille mockingly.

**The blue-eyed beast snarled. "God is not here." It sees the Bishop's hand trembling while holding a cross. "This is an empty box."**

  
"The creature is correct," Richard smirked.

**The Bishop looked around as all the beasts came to surround him slowly. "God is in all His churches."**

  
"As if, he has more to do than look after his little pets all day," Dracula claimed with an eye role.

" **Your God's love is not unconditional. He does not love us… and he does not love you."**

  
"You know that is kind off true, if he is omnibenevolent then why is their those who are not loved or forgiven," Adrian mused.

"Don't try to go there all you'll get is a headache," Trevor warned him.

" **I have done his bidding. My life's work is in His name." The Bishop defended his god and his loyalty to his god aggressively even though he was trembling.**

  
"Just because you do it for him doesn't mean he wants it, your just assuming he wants it because you want it, you just say your doing it in God's name to free yourself of guilt," Sypha declared.

"That was very in depth," Trevor complimented.

"Thanks," she blushed.

" **Your life's work makes Him puke."**

"True if God is omnibenevolent then are just murdering his loved ones and doesn't one of the 10 commandments say that you should not kill and one that says love equally," Adrian pointed out.

" **I am the Bishop of Gresit!"**

  
"That is naught but a title," Dracula glared.

" **Your God knows that we wouldn't be here without you. This is all your fault isn't it?" The beast informed the Bishop.**

"It is," the room agreed.

" **She was a witch!" The Bishop defended his action which cause the curse to fall upon Wallachia.**

  
"Lying in the House of God, can you do more sin," Leah hissed.

" **Lies? In your house of God?" The beast mocked the Bishop. "No wonder He has abandoned you. But we love you."**

  
Leah blinked, she said the same as a beast, ugh.

" **What?!" The Bishop was shocked.**

" **We love you." The monster stood up on the other side of the pulpit leaning on it for support. "We couldn't be here without you." The beast started to put its hands on the Bishop who was letting out terrified gasps. "Let me… kiss you."**

  
"...that's creepy," Trevor stared.

"...yep," the others agreed.

**The beasts started to eat the Bishop head first. The cross the Bishop held fell to the ground. Graven images on the stained glass looked down upon the scene.**

**Above the church were the night hordes flying.**

**(OST end)**

"… Well, damn. The fucker is dead thank Hell," Leah and Lucille cheered. Most of the room felt vicious pleasure at his demise.

"...you know, in our time if you bring me that man wo u can torture and murder him, I wont unleash Hell in Earth," Dracula offered. Seeing his demise almost made him feel like not murdering everyone, it would probally go away if he could kill him himself (the torture was a plus).

"Gladly," Richard smirked.

**It's dark and snowing in Gresit. Trevor is still running from the mob.**

" **He went that way!" a man in the mob yelled to the rest.**

**After so much running, Trevor stopped in the middle of the market place tired and panting. The mob was starting to surround him.**

"My other self is going to get murdered by an angry mob, not that bad a way to go," Trevor shrugged. 

"Well if you die we can prevent it, hopefully," Adrian told him, he didn't want this human dead, or really any of the humans in the room.

**As the mob closes in a ring of fire separated the Belmont from the mob which surprised everyone in the market. Trevor knew that someone caused that unnatural occurrence, so he looked around until he saw that Sypha cast the spell from on top of a high wall in the city. Her index and middle fingers on both hands were glowing. She had a faint smile.**

"Your a magician?" Trevor asked. Most of the room looked shocked.

Sypha nodded happily. "I cant believe I can do something so large." She squealed. "The most I can do now is a small spark." She frowned. "But that's awesome." She enthused.

"It si awesome, especially because your so young," Esmeralda smiled. Their were nods across the room.

Sypha blushed.

"Thanks for saving me," Trevor grinned.

"No problem," Sypha smiled back. 

**One of the priest on the ground pointed his knife at her. "Witch!" He called out.**

  
"Magician!" She snapped.

" **No! I am a Speaker and a scholar of magic. Sypha repositioned her hands which now have a blue light. "I serve no demon and I do no evil." She then shot out a blast of cold wind at the mob and priest which frightened them.**

  
Sypha grinned at her badassness.

**Immediately after that she switched to using her fire and raised her left arm into the air with a spirited grunt. Two trails of fire started to form on the ground towards the ring Trevor was in. An opening was made from the ring and Trevor now had a path to go from the fire. The look on his face showed that he held gratitude towards Sypha.**

"That was amazing," Adrian smiled.

Sypha blushed.

**Trevor walked down the path created by the flames. "You never told me you were a magician."**

" **You never asked." Sypha replied.**

"True," Trevor pouted.

" **Though I guess I now understand why it was you who went down into the catacombs to look for your sleeping god. What are you doing here?"**

"That answers that question," Richard muttered.

" **I didn't ask you to fight for me. I fight for myself."**

" **Fine." Trevor looked at the crowd through the flames. He saw the priest who was missing a finger. "You." He pointed at him.**

  
"Ugh that guy," Lucille fake gagged.

" **Kill them. Quickly!" The priest commanded the mob.**

  
"Bastard doesn't even try himself, just hides behind a wall of cannon fodder," Caltrina glared.

" **No." Trevor stared at him fiercely. "Just you and me. Come on." The priest glared at the Belmont Your very big at telling other people what to do. Getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you. Let's see how you do on your own." Trevor challenged him. The flame path opened up to invite the priest. "You and me." Trevor walked towards the priest who stepped back.**

They all smirked, Trevor would definitely win.

**Trevor had his hand on his sword. "I can see you're carrying a blade. I wonder if the people of the great city of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a knife before."**

  
"Oh I get what your/I'm trying to do, that's a good idea!" Adrian, Trevor and Sypha grinned, the others wondered what it was and how they knew.

**The people in the mob whispered to themselves.**

" **Oh, what insolence!"**

" **The priest has a knife."**

" **Your long knife, my short sword. Let's go." Trevor said.**

**The priest broke into an agitated sweat.**

Adrian, Sypha and Trevor were grinning.

" **You had no problem beating an old man this morning." That got the attention of the mob. "Huh? You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers."**

  
"Oh I get it now, turn the mob against him, so they see the truth," Richard grinned. "Your right that's an amazing idea." The others understood and approved.

" **The Speakers brought this upon us!" The priest desperately blamed the Speakers while pointing at Sypha who was still standing on top of a wall in the city.**

"Hopefully they wont listen to the asshole," Leah smirked.

" **No, they didn't, and you know it. The Speakers stayed here to offer aid." Sypha jumped down using her magic to safely guide her way down to street level with the mob's attention. "It was your bishop who brought all this down on us." The mob brought their attention back to Trevor's words. "Your bishop who started it all by killing a defenseless woman. You would have made murders out of these people, but the only one here who isn't innocent…" Trevor pointed his sword at the priest who was sweating hard from the accusation, truth, and all of the witnesses "is you."**

  
"Sometimes the truth can help more tha lies," Elder said wisely. They nodded.

**One of the people from the mob ran past Trevor from behind to the priest which surprised both of them. The runner stabbed the priest in the chest with a knife. Other people within the mob followed suit as they stabbed the priest with knifes with knives and pitchforks all over his body.**

"Whoa!" Everyone jumped back a bit from their seated positions.

"I didn't expect such a strong reaction," Caltrina said startled. The others agreed, wide-eyed.

**As Trevor sheathes his sword an explosion is heard from the buildings behind him. The citizens run in terror.**

" **It's them. They're coming." Sypha informed him.**

  
"Oh Hell," Esmeralda chewed her lip in worry for her son.

**(Play Castlevania: Night Hordes Besiege Gresit)**

**The night hordes are roaming the city attacking the people physically and with fire balls.**

**Trevor turned to the citizens swinging an outstretched arm to the side. "Back to the far side of the square!" He commanded them and the citizens obeyed. Pikes! Up front, now!"**

  
"Oh look at Trevvy getting all leader-y," Leah teased her brother who blushed.

" **What? Why?" One of the retreating priest asked.**

" **Because I'm the only man here who knows how to fight these things." Trevor answered. He grabbed hold of the priest by the collar as he issued more commands to the people. "Everyone with a pike of a long weapon, get out in front with me." Trevor drags the man with him to be positioned. "Six in front, six behind, and in between, pikes forward." The people followed his orders. "Hold steady."**

  
"Huh," Caltrina spoke up. "Your actually a pretty good leader." She looked surprised.

Trevor grumbled.

**Trevor walked behind the group with long melee weapons. "I need a priest, one who was properly ordained in a church." A priest who met the conditions walked forward with his hand raised. "Grab some people. Go to the nearest well, start drawing water. You know what to do with water, yes? For the aspersion? Go."**

  
"Holy water," Richard nodded approvingly.

**Trevor turned to Sypha. "Sypha."**

" **Yes." She responded.**

" **I want them walled in when they hit the square. I want it so they can only come to us." He told her to attract the night horde to their location. "Is that something you can do?"**

" **Will ice do?" She asked for preference.**

" **Better than fire, anyway. Let's hope so."**

"I cant believe their actually listening to you, they tried to kill you a second ago," Gabriella spoke up, startled.

"Well he did reveal the truth to them, in their eyes he told the truth and he should be trusted for it," Elder explained.

Gabriella made an 'ohhh' noise.

" **I want salt over here! As much as you can find!" The people of Gresit brought several buckets of salt at Trevor request. Trevor grabbed a handful of salt. "Everyone with a sword wipes their blades in the salt. Now!" Trevor approached Sypha as one of the priest he commanded came back with buckets of water.**

  
Most of the room whistled.

"You actually know your stuff," Dracula said approvingly.

"I'm a Belmont," Trevor said proudly.

**Everyone sees a burst of flames travel through the path they were facing out of the square. Monsters walked through the flames.**

They all looked on eagerly, waiting to see what would happen.

" **Sypha, walls." Sypha used her ice magic to create walls on both sides of the beasts.**

  
"Awesome," Sypha squealed.

Adrian rubbed his sensetive ears.

**One of the monsters slowly reached to touch the walls, but swiftly pulled back as it got burned by the ice. The creature shrieks.**

**When it was distracted Trevor toss a bucket of water into the air. The water landed on the beasts giving them a burning sensation.**

" **Well. That priest really could make holy water after all." Trevor did have his doubts for a moment. "Pikemen! Four steps forward!" The command was followed.**

" **Sypha, close the door behind them." She proceeded to trap in the beasts.**

"This is going amazingly, well done Trevor," Richard nodded proudly.

Trevor blushed.

**One of the beasts started to charge at the polearm wielding people.**

" **Rear pikes up!" The beast jumped at the people, but they successfully pierced its body. It was still alive, but immobilized in the air. "Cut it down!" The delegated swordsmen used their salt cleansed blades to completely cut off the lower body and head.**

" **Salt kills demons!" Trevor announced after the kill. "Don't forget. Spread the word." He tossed another bucket of water into the air.**

"Good idea, salt is rather common, ot can help those who do not have protection to get to safety," Richard approved.

**Sypha froze the water inside the buckets. The pressure inside caused the bucket to burst and sharp icicles fell impaling some of the beasts.**

  
Sypha squealed again. Adrian was rubbing his poor ears.

**One of the shot a fireball at the citizens who moved out the way. Trevor was in the line of fire. "Shit." He used his whip to disperse the ball of flame and then cracke his whip at the beast's body.**

**As a result, the body of the beast started to bloat and glowed like the color of the flame it shot. It then exploded.**

"AWESOME!" His sisters, Adrian and Sypha yelled. The others were startled.

**Sypha looked at Trevor. He knew he needed to give an explanation. "The whip's consecrated… for fighting vampires and demons.**

"I want it," Trevor whined.

"When you get home," Richard promised .

"YES!" Trevor cheered. Adrian was going to be deaf by the end of this.

" **Swords" The Swordsmen advanced at Trevor's signal. Trevor spilled a bucket of holy water in the direction of the beasts.**

**The water stunned them for just long enough for the swordsmen to cut them down. However, one beast leaped into the air attempting to pounce on Trevor. He rolled out the way but was unable to dodge the follow-up attack which resulted in his left arm getting cut by the beast's claw.**

"Minimal damage." Gabriella called out.

**The beast looked up and saw a block of ice falling on its position courtesy of Sypha. It moved out the way only to be whipped in the face by Trevor. It didn't get killed by the strike indicating that it was a weak hit.** **The monster slammed the ground and charged at the hunter and scholar. As it got close Sypha raise a stalagmite piercing the beast from underneath.**

  
Everyone was cheering by now.

**The creature groans in pain. "There is an army of us!" It said. "An army… from hell!" It was quickly silenced by Trevor who whipped its face in half. Shortly after, the beast exploded in front of the Belmont and Speaker. Sypha raised an ice barrier to protect their selves.**

**(OST end)**

"Awesome," the sisters, Adrian, Sypha and Trevor grinned.

"That was great," Richard praised.

**The ground under Trevor and Sypha started to crumble and fall apart. As they fall, Trevor used his whip to grab Sypha and pull her towards him. When he caught her they turned around during free fall and Sypha used her magic to let out icy wind to break their fall.**

  
"More falling?" Trevor asked.

**While the fall hadn't killed them, they rolled down a shoot and crashed into an unknown underground room.**

**The two got hurting from the fall.**

" **The… catacombs again." Sypha was surprised at where they landed. "I think we're deeper than I went before." She observed their surroundings.**

**Gears were moving like clockwork. The machines were active. Pistons collide against each other near their location. They had to move out the way. As they ran they fell down another height and slid down.**

"More falling," Trevor said.

**The two slid into a larger, more spacious room which consisted of platforms, beams, and giant gears.**

**The platform they stood on started to crack indicating it was going to collapses. Sypha reacted quickly and used her magic to boost herself up to one of the giant rotating gears. Trevor had to get a running start and jump to a different gear.**

**Both dropped onto the shaft that connected the gears they landed on. Trevor stretched his arms sideways for balance as he made his way towards** **Sypha.**

**Trevor sees a beam in the distance. He used his whip to grab hold of the beam and held on to his end tightly to from a ropeway for Sypha to traverse.**

"That whip is long," Trevor whistled.

**Once Sypha got onto the beam Trevor readied himself from a seated position. He wrapped the whip around his arm and swung across to the beam below Sypha. The beam proved to be unstable as it broke apart. Other beams on the same structure they were fell apart too leaving the center the only stable section.**

  
"...more falling," Trevor said.

" **Oh, for God's sake." Trevor quickly climbed his whip before anything else falls apart or falls on him.**

**The gears they were just on fell the structure they were started to fall with them holding the beams, hanging on for dear life. The impact of the fall made them lose their grip and the fell in another hole going deeper in the catacombs while screaming.**

**They landed hard on the rubble below them, still alive surprisingly. They were groaning in pain.**

**(Play Castlevania: Alucard Rises)**

  
"Why was their so much falling?!" Trevir asked.

"I dont know, but your probally very deep," Richard said concerned. "Good landings though." He added.

Trevor grinned.

**The hunter and scholar walked away from the rubble into a more distinct room. There was a red carpet with an intricate pattern and more lamps hanging on the pillars already lit. There was an alter in the middle of the room with a coffin in the center. The coffin had two cylinders of blood hooked up to it.**

"Where is this?" Adrian wondered.

"I dont know," Dracula replied, staring at the screen.

**When walking to the alter Trevor stepped on a hidden switch which triggered something. "I didn't do that." He said to Sypha who looked at him like he was stupid.**

  
"Trevor!"

Trevor looked sheepish.

**Gas can be heard hissing. Trevor and Sypha became wary of what might happen.**

  
"Oh no," they groaned.

**The top of the coffin slid off by itself. From within it, a male figure floated out from resting position. The figure was shirtless which displayed the scar on his chest, had black boots, black pants, and long platinum blonde hair.**

  
"Waif is that me?" Adrian asked. "How did I get that scar?" He wondered.

"It must have been from our fight in the first video and you must have gotten here to heal from it," Dracula replied.

Lisa glared at her husband for causing their son to get his first scar.

"...I didn't think I could scar," Adrian said softly.

"If the wound is bad enough, or your weak, or the weapon is silver and blessed," Dracula explained.

Adrian gave a small nod, face blank.

**Trevor and Sypha looked at the scene in awe.**

**The floating figure lowered his head letting his hair drape down. "Why are you here?" He asked.**

" **The story…" Sypha was happy that the legend may in fact be true "the messiah sleeps under Gresit! The man who will save us from Dracula."**

  
"Wait I'm supposed to kill my father?" Adrian looked slightly sick.

" **And you?" The figure asked the Belmont. "Are you in search of a mythical savior?"**

" **I fell down a hole." Was Trevor's honest reply.**

  
Trevor snorted eyeing his troubled friend.

" **Dracula is abroad the land. He has an army of monsters. He's determined to wipe out all human life wherever he finds it." Sypha pleaded.**

**The floating figure frowned a bit before he spoke. His fangs barely became visible. "Is that what you believe?"**

" **That Dracula's released his horde in Wallachia? That's fact. There's no 'belief' involved." Trevor answered. "But that's not what you are asking."**

" **No."**

" **You're asking if I believe you're some sleeping messiah who'll save us, and no, I don't."**

  
Trevor and Adrian blinked.

"I don't think our future selves will get along," Adrian said quietly.

" **Belmont!" Sypha couldn't believe that Trevor was doubting the legend.**

"He is right to worry, you do not know him in that time," Elder told her.

" **I know what you are."**

**The floating being smiled. "And what am I?"**

**Trevor glared at the man. "You're a vampire." He accused him.**

  
"Dhampir," Adrian corrected.

**The floating figure finally looked up and opened his eyes. His eyes were a similar color to his hair. He also showed his fangs.**

"My fangs are bigger," Adrian opened his mouth to show his smaller ones. He smiled. "Cool."

**Trevor had a trail of sweat going down his face. "So, I have to ask myself, have we come down here to wake up the man who'll kill Dracula, or did we come here to wake Dracula?"**

"Your future self thinks I'm Dracula," Adrian laughed softly.

"Well no one I knew before this knows what he looks like and I'm pretty sure it hasn't changed, you could be Dracula," Trevor defended himself pouting.

" **You call me Dracula." The man gently floated down to ground level.**

  
"I just realised I was floating,so I can do that soon, that's cool," Adrian bounced slightly.

" **I'll call you anything you like if you're gonna show me your teeth."**

" **She called you Belmont. House of Belmont?"**

" **Trevor Belmont." Trevor clarified. "Last son of the house of Belmont."**

" **The Belmonts fought creatures of the night, did they not? For generations."**

"We are definitely not going to have a good first impression," Trevor groaned.

" **Say what you mean." Trevor approached the vampire.**

" **The Belmonts killed vampires." The vampire asked.**

The Belmonts nodded.

" **Until the good people decided they didn't want us around." Trevor said walking toward the vampire from the right side of the room.**

" **And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race. Do you care Belmont?"**

**Trevor paused for a moment. "Honestly, I didn't, no. But now… yes, it's time to stop it."**

"I can understand that," Trevor shrugged.

" **Do you think you can?"**

" **What I think…is I'm going to have to kill you." Trevor was ready to pull out his whip.**

  
Trevor and Adrian groaned. Most of the room was tense or amused.

" **Belmont, no! He's the one we've been waiting for." Sypha tried to convince Trevor.**

  
"You should not blindly trust because of legend, it could have been misinterpreted or changed or made up, you never know," Elder scolded her gently.

Sypha nodded.

" **No, he's not." Trevor denied her. "He's a vampire and he's not been waiting here for hundreds of years, have you?" Trevor questioned the vampire.**

  
"The most I've been there would be a year," Adrian groaned, letting the future confrontation stop his thoughts on his father hurting him...

" **I don't like your tone, Belmont."**

" **This place is old, but it's not been abandoned. It's alive and working. So, go on vampire, tell her how long you've been waiting down here."**

  
"Most likely a year," Trevor groaned.

" **What is the year of your Lord?" the vampire asked Sypha.**

" **1476." She answered.**

" **Perhaps a year, then."**

"Well at least that's confirmed," Adrian groaned.

" **There. And on top of that, what kind of messiah creates mechanical death traps to buy himself an uninterrupted nap in a stone coffin?" Trevor brought up a valid point.**

  
"Someone who has enemies," Trevor groaned.

" **My defenses were not for you." The vampire informed the Belmont.**

"Plus I probally didn't even put them there, I was wounded, i dont even know how I got there," Adrian groaned.

" **You could have told your defenses that." Trevor said with a bit of sarcasm.**

" **They are machines, nothing more. They were not intended to protect me from you. I asked you a question—do you care?"**

" **I care about doing my family's work. I care about saving human lives. Am I going to have to kill you?"**

  
"No!" Both of them said.

" **Do you think you can?" The vampire challenged the Belmont. "If you're really a Belmont and not some runt running around with a family crest, you might be able to." He slightly shifted his fingers which called his long sword to unsheathe itself within the coffin and come to his hand. "Let's find out."**

**(Play Castlevania: Trevor fights Alucard)**

They both groaned.

" **Belmont, you can't do this!" Sypha said loudly.**

" **Tell that to your floating vampire Jesus here." Trevor reach for his whip.**

"'Floating vampire Jesus'," Adrian repeated amused. The other laughed, wondering who would win this fight.

" **You've got nothing but insults, have you?" So far the vampire thought that Trevor may be all talk. "A tired little—" As he started to float forward Trevor struck him with his whip. He was sent back a few feet away from his starting position but landed on his feet in a crouched position. He hissed at the Belmont for that sudden attack.**

  
"Why?!" Both boys moaned.

"Also," Adrian added, slightly exited. "Is that a magic sword. That's awesome." He grinned.

**Trevor flex his whip and started to maneuver it for another attack. "Stone the fuck up." He lashed out at the vampire.**

"This wont even be a fair fight, Adrian just woke up after a year and Trevor had just fought a mob and monsters," Sypha groaned.

**The vampire dodged the whip and either dodged or parried the follow-up strikes.**

" **You can't do this, Belmont!" Sypha yelled over the sound of weapons clashing.**

" **He isn't your messiah." Trevor did not break his attention away from the vampire he was dueling. "Dracula's castle can appear anywhere, Sypha. And I told you, this is what he looks like on the inside."**

  
"That's not my castle, most likely made by me, but I've forgotten it," Dracula shrugged.

**The vampire kept on dodging and parrying from the mid-range combat. "And you know what Dracula looks like?"**

"Not until I came here," Trevor shrugged.

**Trevor was panting during combat. "Nobody knows what Dracula looks like. You got fangs and you sleep in a coffin." Trevor then aimed at the vampire's face.**

  
Most of the room groaned.

"Why am I not getting myself out of this?" Adrian wondered.

**The vampire narrowly dodged the strike and landed near the alter. Trevor threw a knife at him and he reacted by jumping out of the way.**

**Now that the vampire was in midair, Trevor smirked as bended the trajectory of his whip strike behind his left thumb. As the whip went into the air it cracked against the side of the vampire, knocking him down hard.**

"Ouch," Adrian winced.

**As the vampire got up with his new inflicted wound Trevor tried to finish him. The vampire saw the whip coming so he tried to block it with his sword, but his sword got wrapped by the whip. That didn't mean anything to the vampire, so he pulled his sword back.**

**As a result Trevor had to hold onto his whip with both hands and struggled to not lose it. Due to the vampire's superior strength, he was pulled forward and lost his grip on the whip. Trevor pulled out his short sword and ran forward to engage in close quarters combat.**

**The vampire removed the whip from his sword without touching it and got into his stance. He responded to every one of Trevor's attacks by parrying. He jumped back after the last parry and landed on the alter.**

**Trevor tried to chase him, but the vampire moved at a fast pace with a red outline, leaving shadow images as he moved. The vampire appeared behind Trevor and did a horizontal slash. Trevor blocked the attack, but was sent flying back into the staircase of the alter from the force.**

"That speed thing is cool," Adrian grinned. Everyone was getting into the fight, wondering who would win.

**Trevor climbed onto the alter as the vampire moved at the same speed again. Trevor quickly predicted where the vampire might appear and swung his sword behind him. The vampire blocked the attack. His eyes glowed red from the technique as he looked at the clashing blades and then looked at the Belmont almost as if he was impressed by the prediction.**

**The vampire ended the sword struggle by taking a slash at Trevor's neck who barely dodged the strike. He continued to pressure the Belmont with more slashes and stabbed near the head. Trevor blocked and dodged the attacks.**

**As Trevor ducked the last strike he retaliated with his own.**

**The vampire blocked the attack and entered into another sword struggle. As Trevor made his way onto his feet the vampire got more aggressive and put more force into his sword during the struggle.**

**Trevor grunted from the struggle trying to find a way to win the clash. He then kneed the vampire in the pelvic region where he though any male will hurt.**

Most of the room burst out laughing.

"Trevor!" His father yelled, supressing laughter.

Trevor looked sheepish and was apologising to Adrian, who looked amused

" **Please. This isn't a bar fight. Have some class." The vampire said until he got headbutted.**

That set them off again.

**Recovering from that sudden headbutt the vampire struck Trevor with his palm of his unarmed hand which sent Trevor flying back a distance.**

**The vampire leaped at Trevor to close the distance and further engaged in close quarters combat. Their swords collided for several strikes. Trevor saw that his opponent would go for a stab. He blocked the stab and slid his short sword down to the base of the long sword where he forced it away. And tried to cut the vampire's body. However, the vampire simply attacked Trevor's sword.**

**Trevor sword broke near the base, but it had blood on it. It was the vampires blood who now had an x shaped wound on his chest with his current scar.**

"Ouch," Adrian winced.

"My sword," Trevor looked sad.

**The vampire was pissed off that Trevor managed to land a blow with his blade, so he punched him back into the steps on the side of the room where the gears were turning.**

**(OST end)**

  
"Ouch," Trevor winced.

**The vampire dropped his sword as he approached Trevor who saw slowly getting up groaning. The vampire pinned him down from on top holding down his right arm and head. The vampire let out a hiss. "Do you have a god to put a last prayer to, Belmont?"**

  
"Nope," Trevor grinned.

**Trevor let out a grunt and gave a defiant smile. "Yeah. Dear God, please don't let the vampire's guts ruin my good tunic."**

"What?" Dracula asked.

" **What?" The vampire let out a pained grunt as Trevor stabbed him near the heart with a stake.**

"That was sneaky." Dracula said. "But it did not hit the heart.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I was starting to wonder if we were going to kill each other," Trevor told them. Adrian nodded in agreement.

" **I can still rip your throat out." The vampire threatened the Belmont.**

  
"Please don't," Trevor said.

" **You can, but it won't stop me staking you." Trevor gave a cocky smile.**

" **But you will still die."**

" **But I don't care. Killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury."**

"Trevor, no throwing your life away!" His sisters yelled. Trevor winced.

" **The vampire laughs at Trevor's conviction but stopped as Sypha stood behind him ready to set him on fire.**

  
"Sypha, thank you for not letting me get my throat ripped put," Trevor let out a relieved breath.

" **I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man's throat." She threatened him.**

" **I thought I was your legendary savior."**

" **So did I, but he saved my life."**

" **You're a Speaker magician.**

" **Yes, and his goal is mine, to stand up for people."**

**(Play Castlevania: Hunter, Scholar, Soldier)**

  
"At least you realised that," Elder sighed in relief.

" **Good. Very good." The vampire said with a sense with a sense of relief. "A vampire hunter and a magician. You'll do." His wounds started to heal as he got off Trevor.**

"Wait what?" Adrian asked, wondering what was going on.

" **I am Adrian Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard… son of Vlad Dracula Tepes." The vampire now introduced himself.**

"Alucard?" Adrian asked.

"Must be a nickname you were given," Dracula shrugged.

"Isn't Alucard, Dracula spelt backwards?" Sypha asked.

They thought about it for a second.

"Your right, it is, huh," Caltrina blinked. "Also I just want to point out, despite being frightening, that was an awesome fight." They all agreed.

"I honestly only have one question though," Adrian spoke up. They looked at him. "Where the Hell did my shirt go?" He wondered.

The other laughed.

"I'm being serious, why am I shirtless?" Adrian pressed, confused.

"Hell if i know," Trevor shrugged.

"Let's get back to it," Leah suggested. They agreed.

" **I've been asleep here in my private keep under Gresit for a year, to heal the wounds dealt by my father when I attempted to stop him unleashing his demon armies." Alucard revealed his reason for being there.**

They already knew that but it still hurt the family of three.

" **You are the sleeping soldier." Sypha told Alucard.**

" **I'm aware of the stories. I'm also aware that the Speakers consider the story to be information from the future. Do you know the whole story?"**

**Sypha blushed from being addressed. "Yes."**

They looked on curiously.

" **The sleeping soldier will be met by a hunter and a scholar." The soldier told the hunter and scholar respectively.**

  
"Ohhh, so we were destined to meet or something," Trevor shrugged. Sypha and Adrian just shrugged back.

" **No one told me that." Trevor said.**

" **Why do you think my grandfather tried everything to make you stay?" Sypha asked Trevor.**

  
"That makes sense now," Gabriella snorted.

**Trevor frowned. It was as if he knew the Speakers were withholding information from him. "I hate Speakers." Trevor walked around.**

"Hey," Saypha pouted.

**Alucard went to his coffin and pulled out a long black jacket with gold trims that he put on. He also wore a white V-neck shirt underneath.**

  
"Okay, seriously, if I had a short and jacketso close why was I shirtless," Adrian asked, still confused.

The others still laughed.

**Alucard slid his sword sheath through his dual belts to be holstered. "I need a hunter and a scholar. I need help to save Wallachia…" He used his magic to call his sword to sheath** **itself "perhaps the world… and defeat my father."**

Adrian winced.

" **Why" Trevor questioned his motivations.**

**Alucard stopped walking. "Because it was what my mother would have wanted."**

Lisa nodded.

**Alucard continued speaking. "And we are all, in the end…" Trevor picked up his whip "slaves to our families wishes."**

" **You'll help us kill Dracula and save Wallachia?" Trevor wrapped his whip so he can holster it.**

  
Adrian nodded, he would do it.

**Sypha and Alucard stood on each side of Trevor. "My father has to die. We three… we can destroy him.**

  
The family of three winced.

**The trio proceeded to walk out the catacombs and the end credits play.**

**(OST end)**

  
"So that's the end of the first four episodes," Clatrina smiled.  
  
  
  
  


**AN**   
**WHEN I SAY ADRIAN BLUSHED I MEAN HE WAS EMBARRASSED SO MUCH HE WOULD HAVE BLUSHED IF HE COULD.**   
**I WROTE THIS THEN REALISED, SHIT HE IS A FUCKING DHAMPIR HE CANT BLUSH.**   
**.....OOOOOOPS.**   
**~😈**


	6. Chapter Five

"Luci said at the end we could move seats," Caltrina spoke up.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella grinned and stood up along with everyone else.

They move the chairs around until they were all content, the new seating order now went: Lisa (who had decided to talk to him) and Dracula on a sofa, then Elder in an armchair, then Richard, Esmerelda and Caltrina on a sofa, then Gabriella on a armchair, then Lucille and Leah on a sofa together, then Trevor, Sypha and Adrian on a sofa (they decided to stick together and stay away from their parents just in case their future selves did something they disapprove of).

Luci appeared again. "Hi," she smiled. "Have you enjoyed the videos." She got a chorus of yeses. "I have decided to ask if anyone would like to leave?" She gained a chorus of nos. "Good." She smiled.

Once she finished checking up on them they all sat in silence before they heard a low grumbling sound. Their eyes immediately went to a red-faced Sypha.

"Is their any food here, I haven't eaten for a while," she said blushing. 

"Oh yeah," Luci's eyes went wide. "I forgot the food. Here." Their favourite food appeared in front of them on a newly appeared table in front of every chair or sofa. "I'll give you your drinks after." She smiled.

They all are for a few minutes (even Dracula ate a small amount) until all the plates were empty, each of them somehow getting the exact amount to make them full and content.

"Now drinks," Luci smirked. "You have probally never tried these, but I'm sure you'll like them." Then a drink was in front of everyone, one extra for Adrian. "I got Adrian an extra to fill up you vampiric side." She winked. All of them understood and wrinkled their noses exept Lisa who was used to it and Dracula because he was a vampire.

Adrian causiosly sipped it, before releasing a small moan. "It's the best blood I have ever tasted." He said drinking eagerly, eyes briefly going red. 

When he finished drinking, it refilled and he drank a second cup, small sounds of pleasure escaping him. When he stopped drinking, he saw everyone looking at him and, if he were human, would have turned bright red.

"Enjoy yourself?" his father asked, amused. 

Adrian slouched slight, embarrassed, and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Sorry," he mummbled sheepishly. "It is the best thing I ever drank." He stared into its deep red depths.

"That was a bit disturbing but we should try our own drinks," Trevor saved the young dhampir. Everyone then tried their own and also moaned at the taste.

"Wow, this is amazing," Sypha grinned.

"Hey your a dhampir right?" Gabriella asked. Adrian nodded. "I know that means you half vampire and half human, but what does it mean, like abilities and stuff?" Gabriella wondered.

Adrian smirked slightly. "Your the first to ask," he smiled. "It means I get the perks of both sides, and some of the bad parts," all of the room was listening by now. "Like I have fangs and I need to drink blood and human food, or I'll be hungry is a bad part, but I get vampire speed, strength, senses, shepeshifting, stuff like that I like," he smiled. "One this I hate is the exelerated growth, it messes with my body and comes randomly, like when I was born I looked like an older baby, but when I was 4 I still looked like that, then when I was 5 I had a large growth spurt and grew into a 7ish year old," he sighed in frustration. "And things like puberty, it could take 10 years it could take 10 hours, it could be reduced, it could be exelerated and its bloody annoying." He glared at the table. Then looked up to see everyone staring him and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just annoying." He muttered.

"Poor you," Trevor frowned. "That would be horrible, just imagine the growing pains," he shuddered.

"Yeah," the youngest people in the room agreed. Adrian smiled.

"Why do dhampir even need blood, if they have human food?" Richard asked.

"I need the blood because my heart beats slower than a human, so the blood replaces the blood that I lack. Vampires hearts are dead still and human ones beat of course, so I'm somewhere in the middle," Adrian shrugged. "One if the reasons their are so little dhampir is beacause a lot die at birth, from a weak heart, or sometimes drinking infected blood, which makes a dhampir get a lesser version of that illness," Adrian frowned.

"It's a lot more complicated than I thought," Trevor frowned, most of the room were. Adrian shrugged, it was who he was.

"At least I don't have to deal with burning in sunlight or diseases (well mostly) and I don't need as much blood or food," Adrian shrugged

"True," Sypha smiled.

"Do you want to get back to watching? Also those cups auto-refill so you can drink as much as you want," Luci asked, adding on that last part as if an afterthought.

She received a chorus of yeses.

"Okay have fun," she smiled and left.


	7. Chapter Six

The fifth episode started.

**January, 1475**

**Wallachia**

"I wonder why were back to this time?" Mused Leah.

"Maybe something important happened before of after Lisa was killed?" Lucille specialised.

**It was a dark and stormy night in land of Wallachia. Somewhere in the land there was a village located at the base of the mountains. The tallest structure within the village had a cone shaped roof with the symbol of a cross that stood on top. The cross was struck by lightning.**

**Villagers who were out in the rain made their way to their homes. All of the houses were lit and the torches outside somehow stayed lit in the rain. Streams of water near various herbs and flowers are nearly passing the banks due to the rain.**

  
"This seems ominous," Caltrina snorted.

**Lupu Villager**

"If the time of day and weather is any indication then this event is most likely before Lisa'a death," Richard said.

**Lights in a small cottage somewhere in the village were on. It had a circular window just above the front door. Inside the structure was an elderly woman sitting at the end of a table with a cloth that covered only the long ends of the table and a pot of flowers in the middle of the table. Behind the elderly woman to her left was a lit fireplace that was heating a pot over it. Other pots, dishes, and utilities were lined up on shelves.**

  
Lisa smiled at her home, the castle was great but it was vast and always seemed detached, lonely, she pondered. She took her husbands hand, still not forgiving him, but offering comfort for her death. Dracula smiled at his love, grateful for the comfort even when they were arguing.

**Further to the elderly woman's left was a younger woman with her hair tied and draping over her left shoulder. Said woman wore a casual maroon dress. She seemed to be pouring something into a cup.**

  
Lisa smiled, recognising the woman as one who had genuinely mourned her.

" **You stay right there, Mrs. Djuvara. I'm going to get something for your cough." The young woman told her guest as she carried the cup with what apparently seems to be a remedy for a cough or just water.**

**The elderly woman wore a casual black dress with another red cloth draping over her shoulders. She was coughing. "Thank you, Dr. Tepes." The elder accepted the cup as the doctor sat down at the table with her client. "It bubbles when I breathe. Did I say that? The older woman said as she felt the Doctor hold her hand.**

"Your amazing at medicine," Esmeralda smiled, recognising a fellow medical student.

"You study medicine to," Lisa turned to her eagerly, happy to see a fellow medical practitioner.

"Yes, I need to will my family," she smiled.

"We could compare techniques if you would like," Lisa offered hopefully.

"I would be honoured," Esmeralda smiled.

Richard and Dracula smiled at their wives and each other.

" **Yes, you did. Don't move. I'll be back with some medicine." Mrs. Tepes said.**

" **More leaves, I expect. Mr. Djuvara gives me leaves. Leaves and acorns. Probably turning into a squirrel." Mrs. Djuvara recalled her husband's treatment for her illness which made Lisa chuckle a bit.**

Esmeralda and Lisa groaned at the inaccuracy of Mr. Djuvara.

**The older woman caught a sight on Lisa's left hand, specifically the ring finger. "I didn't know you were married." She said with a bit of surprise.**

  
"I wonder where you are," Lisa wondered. Dracula frowned thoughtfully.

**Lisa pulled away her hand. My husband is traveling abroad. He'll be home before winter's done." Lisa got up. "I'll be right back." Lisa walked to the back of her home.**

"Ah," Lisa smiled excitedly. "You finally decided to travel."

"I will not do it this time, with me gone you were killed," Dracula frowned. His wife sighed softly.

"I think it will do you good, I mean in the first episode, when you were coming to greet me you were rather relaxed so you must have had a good time," Lisa argued.

Dracula sighed. "We'll talk about it later."

This was clearly a recurring arguement.

**In the back of the house was a home laboratory with some items from Dracula's castle.**

**Lisa sprinkled a powdered substance into a basin of water to wash her hands. She then wiped her hands on the sleeves of her dress. Lisa sat down at a table that had an open book of human lungs. It may have been an anatomy book. "Yes." She said as she looked through the content of the book.**

  
Most of the room stared at the book blankly wondering what the hell that was.

**Next to the book was a pendant which Lisa opened to reveal a detailed hand drawn sketch of her husband. "I hate that your not here, every day. But I love that you gave me the knowledge to help people." After the small pause, Lisa proceeded to find the necessary medicine.**

"See you'd miss me if I was gone," Dracula pointed out smugly. Lisa stuck her tongue out at him childishly, he chuckled.

**Lisa walked back to her patient with small glass container filled with some type of powder. She placed it on the table.**

**Mrs. Djuvara sighed. "Is that leaves? If I have to chew more cud, I'm going to start making milk, Dr. Tepes."**

" **No, no. It's a powder mixed with some strawberry wine." Dr. Tepes clarified.**

" **The old woman had a questioning look onher face. "A powder? You sound like the old wise woman we used to have. The powder turned out to be her dried foot skin.**

"Ugh," most of the room wrinkled their noses in disgust.

" **My god. I'm amazed any of you are still alive." Lisa stated her surprise.**

"Me too," all of the room said.

" **No, this powder is a medicine that grows as mold." Lisa said.**

  
"Why are you giving her mold?" Trevor asked co fused and slightly horrified.

"Medicine comes from lots of differant places, it may taste bad and hurt but sometimes that just means it's working," Esmeralda told her son, Lisa nodding in agreement.

" **Your giving me mold? I think I want the leaves."**

  
Trevor blinked.

" **Trust me. Take two sips three times a day until the bottle's empty." Lisa explained.**

" **That's all?" The old lady wondered.**

" **Come and see me next week. But your chest should be clear by Friday." Lisa scheduled a check-up appointment.**

"Your very good ag your job," Elder smiled.

"Thank you," Lisa smiled, blushing.

**The patient seems to be satisfied. "I don't know how we coped before you came here, doctor." She took the powder from the doctor. "Magic powders. My lord." The old woman got up.**

  
"Not magic," Adrian hissed, defending his mother. Lisa smiled fondly at her son.

" **It's not magic. It's nothing but things we used to know, that we forgot or lost over the years." Lisa explained. She got up to escort her patient through the front door. "No foot skin required."**

"The church repressed the growth of science, seeing it as unnatural until it was forgotten, only vampires, like myself, remember," Dracula told them. This only made their anger at the church grow, not only did they harm innocents, they all but stopped progression and things that could prevent deaths and illnesses, thinking it was unnatural and not divine, the righteous bastards.

**Outside the house in the rainy night stood the Bishop of Gresit and a group of priests. They see Lisa open the door with her patient next to her.**

  
"Oh this must be when you are taken," Leah frowned. Lisa, Adrian and Dracula flinched.

" **Mrs. Lisa Tepes?" The Bishop asked.**

" **Yes?" Lisa gave the old woman a quick look. "You go home now." The old woman listened and made her way past the priests. As soon as she was behind the group she looked at them. One of the priest turned around and looked back at her with a smirk. The woman continued on her way home.**

Dracula glared with growing rage until his lovely wife kissed his cheek, calming him.

" **I am an emissary of the Archbishop of Targoviste. Do I understand correctly that you serve as a physic to this community?" The Bishop questioned Mrs. Tepes.**

  
"Doctor," Adrian hissed, angry at the men who hurt his mother, eyes going slightly red.

" **I'm a doctor, yes." Lisa was starting to feel unnerved by the situation happening at her front doorstep. "Can I help you? Is the Archbishop ill?"**

"I wish," Caltrina sighed softly.

" **You know what to look for." At that command, the priests barged into Lisa's home and started searching.**

  
Adrian's eyes were fully red by now, claws slowly poking out and fangs on full display. Lisa and Dracula looked at him in concern.

" **What? What do you need? Tell me, I'll gladly give it to you." Lisa said in order to stop the abrupt search in her home.**

" **Silence." The Bishop commanded the woman.**

" **I will not be silent." The doctor responded. "Just let me help."**

"Do they even have permission to be there?!" Gabriella glared.

" **With Satan's tools?" The Bishop questioned her method of helping which let her know why the priests are in her home. "I don't think so." The Bishop said as he walked around her.**

  
" _Medical_ tools," Adrian hissed. By now most of the room were sending him cautious looks, Sypha and Trevor had already tried and failed to calm him.

" **Excuse me?"**

" **Here, Your Eminence." A priest called his leader from the back room. Every person walked to the back room where all of Lisa's equipment is at.**

" **Satan's tools. Make fire. Clean it out." The Bishop issued his command.**

" **What."**

Adrian growled, low in his throat.

"Adrian, sweetheart, calm down," Lisa ordered softly.

"They're going to burn down you home and life work," he hissed furiously. "And they're going to burn _you_!" He growled.

" **We were told something was wrong here. It seems she was telling the truth." The Bishop spoke.**

"Theres nothing wrong there!" Adrian was shakeing in anger.

**The Bishop continued. "What are you doing here, that you need to subject the good people of this land to such fearsome engines?"**

  
"She's only helping them!" Leah hissed. The room was glaring at the scene between looking at the furious dhampir.

" **I don't understand."**

" **Look around you! Do you pretend that these things are not witchcraft and alchemy?" There was now more pressure in the Bishops questions.**

  
"She doesn't pretend!" Dracula growled.

**One of the priest came into contact with a device that held a dozen vials of a red substance. Possibly blood. The device started to raise and tilt the vials inward to freely spin which struck fear into the priest who feel back on his ass and pointed at device. "It moves on it's own!"**

  
That almost startled them out of their anger.

**The Bishop was surprised, but he turned his surprise into aggression with his questioning. "What is this?" His gaze was focused on Mrs. Tepes as he approached her.**

**Lisa was forced to step back from the Bishop's advance. "It's medicine." She was backed up against her table.**

"Just because you do not understand it does not mean it is evil," Esmeralda declared.

" **How can engines of the devil be physic, woman?"**

" **It's old knowledge, that's all. Sciences from older times, lost to history." Lisa grabbed a book on the table to show the Bishop. "I have- I mean, I've studied times past, and learned ways to serve our people more effectively. That's all."**

Lisa nodded, agreeing.

**The Bishop took a look at the contents of the book. "Hmph, paganism." He dropped the book.**

" **No. It's just science. It has nothing to do with god or-" "Nothing to do with God?" The Bishop cut her off after hearing a certain revelation from her answer.**

"That was a bad answer," Lisa sighed to herself.

" **No, that's not what I meant." Two priest approached her from behind.**

" **Take her to the cathedral at Targoviste. There shall be an inquistion." The Bishop ordered his men. "After she's interned, you may take some alms to she who was the wise woman of this village. Tell her that her good deed will, well, carry her into heaven.**

"The wise woman is the snitch," Richard frowned.

"She was probably mad that Lisa was actually doing something to heal people which made the people of the village favor Lisa over her," Esmeralda glared.

"You think the wise woman of the village, whoever that is, feared the loss of her position and tried to find some evidence to incriminate Lisa?" Richard asked his wife, it made sense.

"Yes," she answered.

" **Destroy everything in this room. Let no trace of her magic remain." The Bishop intructed his men.**

" **Please. Please, you don't know what you're doing." Lisa pleaded.**

" **I know exactly what I'm doing. I am saving Wallachia from witches.**

" **No, listen, please. You don't know what you'll bring upon yourself if you harm me." Lisa warned him.**

"I blame them fully for what is going to happen," Trevor groaned. All of the room nodded.

" **You threaten me?" The Bishop didn't like what the woman said.**

  
"A warning! Not a threat!" Adrian glared coldly.

" **Listen. Just let me go. I'll leave. "You'll never see me again." Lisa pleaded. I can't promise your safety if you harm me.**

" **You dare menace me with Satan?" Such a threat should not be taken lightly. "Get her out of here before I strike her dead." The Bishop gestured to the exit with his command.**

"You can't say that she didn't warn you," Leah said.

" **Not Satan!" Lisa cried out as she was carried away. "If you anger him, he's worse. Because he's real. Please! He's come so far. Don't make him do it. No, Don't make him kill you all! Please!"**

"Damn it, those bastards damned us all," Gabriella spoke aggressively.

**The priest who were left behind with the Bishop started to wreck the workshop in the back room and set the place on fire. The rising flames burst through the closed windows.**

  
Adrian looked like he was going to pounce on the screen, but was holding himself back.

**The Bishop was the last one to exit the house. The sight of him at the front door with a menacing look and the blazing fire behind him was a horrifying sight for Lisa.**

**Her pendant which fell to the floor of her workshop during the destruction was open. The picture of Dracula burned.**

  
"That's symbolic," Richard mentioned.

**The blazing fire acted as the transition to Dracula sitting in his chair in front of his fireplace depressed at the loss of his wife. The room he was in was filled with shelved books and there were two books on a stand next to him.**

Adrian took in a deep breath and drank some of the blood to calm himself. Lisa stood up and walked over to her son and pulled him in to her embrace.

He desperately grabbed her and soon tears fell, making a wet spot on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa whispered comforting words a slowly massaged his back, to calm him.

Adrian soon exhausted himself and would have blushed bright red if he could, realising he had sobbed in front of so many people. He quickly let go of his mother and whipped his eyes.

"Sorry," he croaked and drank from his other cup, the one without blood in it.

"It's okay, little would," Lisa petted his hair and gave him a kiss on the head before returning to comfort her husband.

Trevor and Sypha both gave him worried looks.

"I'm fine," he told them. "Just angry."

"Understandably," they nodded and let go of the subject, something he was grateful for.

They all turned towards the screen.

**Dracula got up with a low audible grunt and started walking through his castle.**

**Somewhere else in his castle was an assembly hall filled with humanoid beings who are most likely vampires. Most of the group appear to be generic vampire zealots while the ones who stand out are in front with their unique attire.**

  
"My generals," Dracula explained. The Belmonts were getting twitchy at so many vampires in one place.

**From the back of the crowded was a light bronze skinned man with silver-gray hair in a wavy bob cut and pale blue eyes. He wore his Devil Forgemaster attire and appeared to be human. He made his way through the crowd ignore the sneers of disgust from the vampires. He stop next to a taller figure who was bald, had dark skin, and wore a similar attire to his own. The taller figure also appear to be human.**

"I must have found some forgemasters in my travels, but why would they want the extermination of the human race," Dracula frowned.

They looked at the two thoughtfully.

**The two humans hear one of the vampires grunting while doing some kind of display. Other than the common pointed ears and fangs, the vampire had a muscular build. He had wild red hair that reached just past his shoulders, a red goatee, black boots, and gray pants. He wore some armor that was red with gold trims, but most of his upper body was exposed leaving only part of his chest and left shoulder covered. He also wore a fur pelt on his waist. "Stand up like a man.**

To everyone's surprise Adiam let out a long groan at the sight if him. "Godbrand," he growled out the name. They recognised the name from earlier

**Everyone's attention was focused on Dracula who had just walked into the hall. Dracula walked to where another chair acted as his throne to address his followers with an outstretched hand. "My generals." He nearly closed his outstretched hand. "We prosecute a good war. In killing my wife, humanity has proven to me that they don't deserve Wallachia. Wallachia will now become our seat. We will scour them off the land. We will continue to use the night hordes, all the creatures of terror that humanity once drove away." The next part he started to speak with a more somber tone. "Afterwards, I think I will give Wallachia to them. Perhaps that will be better."**

**The vampires didn't like the last part.**

"Nice speech," Richard smirked. Dracula smirked. 

**Dracula then addressed the humans in his assembly. "Hector, Isaac, present me with plans for our next steps today." Dracula started to walk away.**

"Your trusting two humans with the extermination of the human race," Elder frowned.

Dracula nodded. "It shows they are very loyal and will not be driven by bloodlust like the vampires." He explained. They understood.

**The red headed vampire raised his voice. "The only two humans in your inner court, and they are the ones who will plan our next attack?"**

  
Richard and Adrian groaned.

**Dracula stopped to address the concern. "The only two generals in my court who are not driven by thirst. The only two who are bound by loyalty and intellect. True, they are not vampires like you and I, Godbrand." The now named Godbrand had a shift in emotion. "And that is why I trust them. For we are about the business of wiping humanity from the Earth… and they still stand with me." Dracula finished his reasoning while down on his blood thirsty general and walked away.**

"Basically what I said," Dracula shrugged.

**The vampire generals watched as Dracula walked away. Godbrand was pissed. "What the hell was that? He summons us from all over the world, tells us it's war, we're finally putting the screws to the livestock and taking over, now this?" He sees Hector and Isaac starting to follow Dracula. "Turning the whole thing over to a couple of humans? What is this shit? "Hey! Where are you two going?" Godbrand called ou to the Devil Forgemasters.**

  
Adrian growled at the asshole.

**Isaac continued walking while Hector answered Godbrand. "We're going to talk to him."**

" **Why would he want to talk to you rather than me? Perhaps he wants to meet with his own kind."**

"Not if my own kind is you," Dracula snorted.

" **Godbrand, you've never met anything you didn't kill, fuck, or make a boat out of." Hector listed the things that were reasons why Dracula wouldn't want to meet with him before following Isaac.**

"And that he is fucking annoying," Dracula and Adrian groaned.

" **I don't understand why our lord doesn't tie you up outside with the animals." Isaac spoke last minute.**

"Burn," Adrian smirked.

" **Bigots!" Godbrand referred to the Forgemasters. "I like boats, I'm a fucking Viking. We're supposed to make boats out of things.**

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Boats its always fucking boats, why boats!" He groaned.

**Dracula was in his Study again. He stood behind the chair he sat on and put his hand through the opened pattern near the top.**

**The human generals appeared in Dracula's Study. "Master." Hector gained his master's attention.**

**Dracula turned his head to face them. "Hector. Isaac. You may approach."**

**Isaac approach with his master's permission with his right hand over his heart. "We are honored by your faith in us. But to serve you correctly, we have to ask-" "Why us?" Hector cut off Isaac.**

"They do seem to be very loyal," Esmeralda mused.

**Dracula took a moment to answer. "Did you hear Godbrand down there? "Livestock," he said." Dracula sat in his chair. A picture of his deceased wife wan be seen. "So many of my kindred are the same. They can no longer conceive of humans as thinking beings." Dracula was disappointed in his own kind. Isaac walked up and stood to the left of Dracula. "Just livestock. It's the privilege of our condition, I suppose. You can't hate livestock. They are simply what they are." Hector walked up and stood to the right of Dracula. "Grazing animals to be slaughtered."**

"I stopped thinking you as live stock a few centuries ago," Dracula shrugged.

The humans looked mildly disturbed.

" **But you two are different. You are human. You are not looking at the scourage of humanity from the Earth as an opportunity to get the livestock under control, and to fill stables and abattoirs and pantries. You… hate your species. You hate humans."**

"But why do they hate them so much," Dracula wondered.

**Dracula continued as his Devil Forgemasters listened. "You have a focus and clarity that the others lack. You understand that humans think… and scheme, and betray. You understand why they all must die."**

"That's true," Caltrina snorted. "Its like the ultimate show of loyalty, destroying a race for someone." She smiled slightly.

" **Yes. This is the work we were born for." Isaac responded. "Thank you."**

" **Yes. Thank you for clarifying, Master. We will try to direct the war accordingly." Hector responded. "I only hope your generals will listen to us."**

  
"They better," Dracula growled under his breath.

" **They will have no choice. They obey me. You are my chosen authors of the war, and so, they will obey you. The matter is closed."**

Dracula nodded firmly.

" **Of course." Came Hector's simple response.**

**The human generals and Dracula watched the fireplace burn. As Hector stared at the fire he recalled some voices from his past.**

" _ **I never wanted you, Hector. You sicken me. Do you understand?" A woman's voice said. "The moment you came out of me, I knew you were wrong."**_

  
Most of the room frowned in sympathy, getting an understanding for why he was able to kill the human race.

" _ **Alchemy is for money and power, boy." A male voice spoke. "Money and power and buying our safety are all that matters. Stop whining about cruelty. This is the world. This is the way things are. Now, get away from me."**_

  
Richard glared, as a father he couldn't imagine saying that sort of thing to his children.

_**The female voice came up again. "Hector? Hector, unlock this door at once! Are you burning something out there?** _

**Both the male and female voices scream as the ends of the wood in the fireplace crumbled away from the fire.**

They all smiled in satisfaction, anyone's who took advantage and hated their son like that deserved to for horribly.

**Hector looked away from the fire to his master. "I understand completely."**

  
They looked at him sympathetically.

**Isaac put his hand on his master's shoulder. "It's going to be all right. We're going to kill them all for you. They will suffer."**

  
"They seem to be friends in the future as well," Dracuka mused. "Maybe I should find them, help them." He mused.

" **The suffering doesn't matter to me anymore, Isaac. Only the death. Only the death matters now." Dracula said in an empty tone.**

"I don't think he is really there, I mean he's lost in grief, he probally doesn't really even want to live anymore," Caltrina frowned. Dracula, Lisa and Adrian winced.

**The scene transitioned from Dracula's Study to the blue eye of a crow that was flying over a city that was smoking.**

**In the necropolis-like city the people who survived the night were gathering their dead in the plaza with sheets covering the dead bodies. There are some people who still tremble in terror and cry in terror. People are gathering and trying to reuse rubble to reconstruct. Another group of people are butchering the leftover night beasts and throwing the pieces down the city sewer system. There is still work to do.**

"This must be Gresit after the fight," Lucille spoke up. The others nodded in agreement.

**At the city gate, Trevor and Sypha saw off the tribe of Speakers who are heading to a new destination.**

**Sypha was waving her tribe, her family goodbye.**

  
"I cant believe ik leaving, I haven't left before," Sypha rambled. Trevor and Asruan smiled, looking at the scene.

**Trevor put his hand on Sypha's shoulder. "Your people are going to be fine." He reassured her.**

" **I know. And I know they have to do it. Other towns need their aid. And to have their stories saved. I'm not worried about them."**

  
Elder smiled, while he was worried he knew his granddaughter was a mature young lady who could take care of herself.

" **Your worried about yourself, Sypha." Trevor spoke exactly when Sypha finished. "You've always been with family. You've never traveled alone."**

Sypha nodded, glad the other Trdvor got it.

" **Never. Isn't it silly? They're heading into who knows what danger, and I'm standing here sad and angry because they're together, and I'm alone." Sypha explained her worry.**

  
"Your going on to fight Dracula, I think that's a bit more dangerous," Adrian smiled, amused.

**All Trevor did was sigh, not sure what to say.**

  
"Help the girl Trevor," Esmeralda groaned. Trevor blushed sheepishly.

**Sypha was a bit annoyed. "This is where you're supposed to tell me that I'm not alone, Belmont." The Belmont took his hand off her. "You are really not very good at this."**

  
Trevor shrugged sheepishly.

" **I learned to travel alone early in life. Maybe I just got used to it." The Belmont said.**

"True, he is the wrong person to talk to this about," Gabriella snorted.

" **You had a family, though?"**

"Yes," he smiled at his family, who smiled back. Then he remembered what would gave happened to them and frowned.

" **Not much of one, and not for very long." Trevor revealed. His hand covered his eyes. "Okay, look." Trevor moved his hand to have eye contact as he "tried" to relate to what Sypha is feeling. "I know a little bit about what your feeling. I'm sorry. But we have a thing to do now. All I can do is try and make sure it doesn't get you killed, so you can see your family again." Trevor said with a smirk.**

  
"That was terrible Trevvy, terrible," his sisters groaned. "And what do you mean by not much of one, Trevvy." They glared.

Trevor groaned. "I'm sure my older self just doesn't remember much, I mean he's 21 and you all were supposed to die when I am 12, which means he has had 9 years to try and forget to get over the pain, most likely through algahol," Trevor explained his thoughts, he cihld tell they understood.

" **That's your encouraging talk?" Sypha questioned the Belmont's less than half-assed attempt to encourage her.**

"It was still terrible," Sypha pouted.

"I know," Trevor groaned.

**Or you get killed and they get eaten in the forest so none of you have to be sad. How's that?" Trevor walked into the city.**

"Trevor!" Hus mother snapped, Trevir was glad he was out of her smack range.

**That angered Sypha. "I was right about tou the first time, you know. You are rude." She started to follow Trevor into the city.**

  
"All Belmonys are," they grinned.

" **I've been called worse." Trevor waved off.**

" **Oh, I'm just getting started."**

"Our future selves are getting on nicely," Trevor and Sypha grinned.

**What ever banter they had ended when they reached the former Speaker home. Alucard was sitting on the floor in the broken home drawing a picture of his father on the ground with a stick.**

All of them whistled.

"You've got some real talent there," Caltrina whistled, they all nodded.

"Thanks," Adrian would have blushed. "I live drawing and painting." He smiled.

"Your amazing at it, little wolf," Lisa smiled at her son, he smiled back thankfully.

" **Alucard, they called me. The opposite of you." Alucard started to monologue. His face tighten as he looked at his drawing. "Mother never liked that. Did you know that? She hated the idea that I might define myself by you." Alucard started to draw another picture next to his father's which was of his mother. "Even in opposition to you." A soft smile adorned his face as he drew some of the more defining features on the drawing of his mother. "She loved us both, enough that she wanted us to be our own people, living our own lives… making our own choices." Alucard finished his drawings. "And so, here I am… choosing to honor my mother by killing my father." He slashed out the face of his father with the stick. The wind was blowing lightly. "No longer Adrian Tepes. Choosing to be Alucard of Wallachia, the name of my mother's people." He shed a single tear which fell on the eye of his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother."**

"Everything must have changed with the death of his mother. The perpetrators are dead, but now he was to deal with his father and his army," Caltrina frowned.

Adrian felt sad again. "I didn't even get revenge," he said gloomily. Dracula and Lisa both frowned in concern for bothe their sons, future and present.

**Alucard hear his companions approach. He crossed out his mother's face. "And so, we begin again."**

**Somewhere in Dracula's castle, a dog was trying to get Hector's attention. The dog was not normal since it was missing an eye where its face lacked any flesh or fur, just bone. The dog's front left leg was also only bone.**

"That is almost cute," Lucille cooed.

" **Little Cezar, what are you doing?" Hector picked up the deformed dog and scratched its chin and pet it. He as in his own forge. There was a dead carcass on the table in front of him.**

  
"He must be an anjmal person," Lisa smiled.

" **It's not doing much, Hector. It's dead." A familiar voice said. It was Godbrand.**

  
Adrian groaned again.

**Hector sighed at the viking's ignorance of his craft. "You really don't understand the act of forging. He's not dead. We make life from death here."**

"Technicalities," Lucille waves off, Leah rolled her eyes.

" **And you make soldiers for Dracula which is one reason why he invest so much in you, despite your… humanity." Godbrand tried to provoke Hector who seemed annoyed.**

" **What do you want, Godbrand." The Devil Forgemaster asked.**

  
"I can understand his annoyance," Adrian said sympathetically.

" **I actually came to apologize for my outburst in the War Hall.**

" **Excellent apology." Hector sarcastically responded.**

"Dracula may have talked to him," Gabriella deduced.

" **Dracula brought us all here to fight his war, Hector. All the vampires under his reign."**

**Hector tore off a rib piece from the carcass and gave it to the undead dog. "The war. Not his war." Hector corrected the viking.**

" **It's just somewhat galling to have him look to the two humans in the room first." Hector put down the dog and tossed the bone for it to chase. "I should have held my tongue, so, I apologize."**

  
"Ugh, I hate that guy, fucking annoying, and that apology was bullshit," Adrian glared.

**Hector grabbed his forging mallet. "Accepted." Hector gave a single word response.**

"Great, one word answers show your annoyance well," Trevor gave him a thumbs up.

" **But the other generals and my subordinates have some questions." Godbrand approached the forgemaster and leaned against his work table. "Hector, do you think this war is going well?"**

" **We're hardly losing." Hector responded while cleaning his mallet.**

  
"True, but I don't think that's what he means," Sypha muttered.

" **No, of course not. But it seems chaotic, undirected, as if we were lashing out at humanity without any real plan beyond while destruction." Godbrand stated his observation.**

"Dang it has right," Adrian groaned, hating to admit it.

" **I think wild destruction is what he wants." Hector spoke his thoughts of his master's wishes.**

  
The room nodded.

" **There should be order. Right? Even the removal of a species from a place, wars have order, plans, and maps, and lines. It could be done in less of a..." Godbrand sees Hector staring at him which cause him to reword what he was going to say. "It could be done more carefully."**

"Oh wow, he has a brain," Adrian gasped in shock.

" **Perhaps. There is more bloodshed than I would like." Hector admitted. I don't love the rest of humanity. I don't wanna share a world with them, but… the suffering..."**

"Hm, he doesn't seem like the sadistic character, more of a child or puppy in a man's body," Dracula mused.

**A few vampire zealots transported a pile of dead bodies to Hector's forge.**

" **The last of the dead from Gresit?" Godbrand asked.**

" **Yes." Hector answered.**

Elder frowned at the bodies.

" **The night hordes took as many victims as they could for the forges." The zealots dumped the bodies from the cart. Among the bodies was the dead Bishop of Gresit.**

They grinned in satisfaction that he was dead.

" **This will do. If there are any left, take them to Isaac." Hector dismissed the workers and got to work by channeling his magic into his hammer.**

  
They looked at the forging in interest.

**The viking vampire was a bit interested in the sight. "The Devil Forgemaster at work again, raising the dead." The dog approached Godbrand, but he kicked it away. "Pity there's no more mistreated dead pets to add to your collection."**

**That struck a nerve in Hector. "If you'll excuse me, Godbrand, I have work to do." Hector stuck the table with his hammer. The flames of his magic covered the carcass and proceeded to restore the body.**

"Definitely an animal person," smiled Esmeralda.

**Hector was interrupted when he felt a tremor that shook the castle.**

" **He's moving the castle again." Godbrand said, not even fazed by the phenomenon.**

  
"Awesome," Lucille grinned.

" **Yes. His wonders to perform."**

**Somewhere in the castle, Dracula stood in front of a black, floating prism-like object.**

"What that?" Asked Caltrina.

"Wait and see," Dracula smiled.

**Dracula raised his hand with only two fingers in closed postion. Gears in the castle started to move at an increased pace and the polyhedron started to move.**

**The polyhedron spun fast, glowed, and split apart into multiple pieces. The effect it had was that it teleported Dracula's castle from this wasteland in the sunset to some forest are at the base of mountains where it was already dark. When the castle reappeared the shock waves it created caused the water in the to temporarily travel faster down stream, some of the trees in the vicinity lost all their leaves and were destroyed, and the animals in the area such as deer lost all of their flesh and organs from the force leaving only their bone bodies.**

  
They all started at the scene in awe.

"AWESOME!" Most of them yelled excitedly.

Dracula smiled smugly.


	8. Chapter Seven

The sixth episode started.

**Trevor and Sypha reached the wrecked Speaker home during their conversation. It was a back and forth argument.**

  
"Back to us," Sypha grinned. Trevor and Adrian smiled.

" **I'm a nice person. I am. I know how to be nice." Trevor said.**

  
"Why is my older self pretending to be nice, we Belmonts are rude and were fucking proud," Trever and his family cheered.

" **No, you don't." Sypha denied.**

" **I do. I'm nice to everybody."**

  
Everyone scoffed.

" **Then why are the stories you've told me the last few days about you arriving somewhere and getting punched in the face?" Sypha gave Trevor an unamused, questioning look.**

  
The Belmonts laughed. "Typical Belmont welcome," Richard chortled.

" **That's because everyone else is a horrible piece of shit." Trevor said with a bit of irritation.**

  
"Meh not everyone," Trevor corrected himself.

" **See?"**

" **What?"**

"Now we know the type of drunk Trevor is. He's the type who thinks he's a nice guy, but ends up pissing off everyone else because of the things he does or what he represents," Gabriella smirked. "I'm the same." She grinned. Trevor grinned back.

"It okay, I mean you could also be the aggressive drunks who judgment gets clouded over small things often, the happy drunk who who would almost always agree you and respect you at the cost of screwing their selves over and not remembering how it happened, the mere drunk who is just there with what ever they are rambling on about," Richard smiled.

"I kinda wanna get drunk just to see what type I am," Lucille admitted. 

"Same," cried a bunch of voices.

"Maybe when we get out," Esmeralda allowed. They cheered.

**The two now see Alucard within the home. Sypha was the first to speak to him. "So, how do we proceed?"**

" **Have the Speakers left?" Alucard asked.**

" **Yeah." Trevor answered.**

" **I'm sorry." Alucard apologized to Sypha. He turned his head to look at her. "In success, you will see them again soon, in far happier circumstances." He said with a soft smile.**

  
They blinked. "My other self is so calm," Adrian muttered.

**Trevor kept his head down as he walked inside the house.**

" **See? He knows how to be nice." Sypha mocked Trevor.**

They all laughed at the dig.

**Sypha looked down at Alucard's seated form. "Is it true, then? The castle can travel somehow. We know the stories, but sometimes, it's hard to separate myth from truth."**

"Yes and it's awesome," Sypha grinned, still not over the previous scene. The others agreed.

" **Tell her about Dracula's castle, Alucard. Her day can't get any more ruined." Trevor said as he opened up a storage crate to get something.**

**Alucard obliged. "Dracula's castle moves. How to describe it? It travels without moving. It appears at locations as if… Well, as if by magic." Alucard sees Trevor pull out a glass bottle hoping it was have some alcohol.**

"It is magic," Dracula smirked.

" **There has to be someway to trap it. How do we start?" Sypha was looking for suggestions.**

  
"I think it may have been mentioned somewhere in the vault," Richard mused.

"You have a way to trap my castle?" Dracula asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," Richard mused.

" **I want to go home." Trevor said in disappointment of not finding a drink, but he had a different reason for saying that.**

  
That made them raise an eyebrow.

" **Have you been drinking again?" Sypha accusingly asked the Belmont.**

" **Some chance. But no."**

"Really?" Asked Leah, surprised, the rest were too, he seemed like someone always drinking.

" **I want to go home. The old Belmont estate." Trevor clarified.**

  
"Ah," that made sense now.

" **I was under the impression it was destroyed." Alucard recalled what he heard about that event. "Villagers, pitchforks, and torches.**

  
The Belmonts winced.

" **It was. But the value of the old house wasn't the house itself." No longer in a slouched standing position Trevor turned to Alucard. "It was what was underneath it. The Belmont Hold. Our family library and trove."**

  
Gabriella snorted. They looked at her questionimhly. "The vampire hunter shows the dhampir the vampire hunting hold," she explained. They all snorted.

" **The knowledge and material of generations of Belmonts who fought the creatures of the night. Sounds interesting." Alucard expressed his intrigue. "If it survives." He added the condition.**

"It will," Esmeralda said confidently.

" **If there are solutions to the problems of finding and killing Dracula, they are in the hold." Trevor explained.**

  
The Belmonts nodded.

" **Your guessing, though." Alucard said, resting his head on his right hand.**

" **I am guessing. I can't read or understand magic." Trevor admitted. "But my family stored everything they found, including books of magic and whatever other weird stuff they come across." Trevor walked to the center of the house with the two watching him. "I just can't do anything with it. But you two can." Sypha had a surprised reaction to the Belmont's information.**

"True," Trevor frowned.

" **Fortunate, then, that I chose not to kill and eat you, Belmont." Alucard responded playfully.**

  
"I dont like eating people anyway," the dhampir stated casually. Trevor blanched.

" **And that I decided against gutting, flaying, and turning you into shoes." Came Trevor's smug reply. He even gestured to his foot at the last part.**

"Those shoes wouldn't be very comfortable," Trevor frowned. It was Adrian's turn to blanch.

" **Such a merry band we are." Sypha sarcastically said, gaining their attention of her comrades. She was ready to leave the house. "I will find us a covered wagon and horses. If you two can manage not to kill each other while I'm gone."**

  
"Sypha and the mission is the only thing stopping them from killing each other," Lucille grinned.

" **Oh, please. We're not children." Alucard responded, gaining an unamused look from Sypha as she left.**

  
They all looked amused.

**As soon as Sypha was out of hearing distance the Belmont and Dhampir took their shots at each other, Trevor going first and Alucard with the follow up.**

" **Eat shit and die."**

" **Yes, fuck you."**

  
They all burst out laughing.

"Our friendship here seems to be mainly insults," Adrian grinned.

"I love it, most of them cackled.

**They both laughed it off. Trevor sat down.**

"At least were not killing each other," Trevor grinned. Adrian grinned back.

**There was a moment of silence until Alucard spoke. "You really believe we could find the tools to kill my father at your old home?"**

" **I'll be honest with you, I don't have a better idea." Trevor admitted. "I just know that right now, we are under-equipped for the job."**

"True," Richard frowned.

" **I'm trusting you, Belmont. Don't make me regret it."**

  
"I wont... hopefully," Trevor added.

**Trevor had a small smirk. "Everybody regrets it in the end."**

  
His family looked sad for a second before pulling themselves back together.

**Time has passed to sunset. The group of three left the city in a wagon as the city gate closes. Alucard looks back at the city, his resting ground that he is leaving.**

**A large group of vampires and Dracula's generals are holding various discussion in the war room.**

**Isaac was denying whatever suggestions one of the vampire generals gave him. "No, no, no! Dracula will decide, not you. Threaten me all you like. I will die for him if I don't kill you first."**

  
Dracula smiled at the loyalty.

**Hector was speaking to a huge group of vampires. "You do not question my loyaly. All I'm saying is that our goals can be met without gleefully padding in the blood of children."**

"At least he's trying to control the senseless killing," sighed Lisa.

**Dracula walked into the war room. He hears all the doubt and distrust against his human generals and it angered him. "I told you all that Hector and Isaac would guide our next steps. You will cease this infantile squabbling." After saying that Dracula sees that no one heard him and that increased his anger and spoke with more authority in his voice. "I said cease!"**

  
"Oooh scary voice," Lucille grinned. Dracula sighed.

**Immediately after Dracula's command, the doors to the war room opened which silenced everyone and looked at the direction of the door.**

  
So did the group.

**A female vampire walks through the door. She wore golden shoulder plates and heels, crimson stockings, and a black and crimson red ombre dress. Wrapped around each of her forearms was some type of matching golden accessory. Her long pointed nails were painted red. She had pale skin, light blue eyes, crimson red lips, and long straight white hair. Her face was mostly round, but her chin is pointed.**

"Carmilla," Dracula groaned.

**The new vampire walked in front of the crowd of vampires and bowed to Dracula. "I am Carmilla. I come from far Styria to join the war council."**

"Power-hungry bitch," Dracula grumbled.

**Dracula sat down on his throne with his head resting on his closed left hand. "Your presence was requested some time ago, Carmilla of Styria."**

  
"She shouldn't he tardy, shes meeting the Vampire King," Esmeralda huffed, unamused at her lack of manners.

**Carmilla raised herself. "Indeed. But your mighty castle keeps moving around." She took a quick look at the others in the room. "And with such mighty vampire generals advising you and prosecuting your war, what use could you have possibly had for a regional ruler?"**

Dracula sighed in annoyance. 

" **And yet, my lord, Your forces were repelled from a single city-state. Your generals are in disarray. So, I feel that, perhaps, it is time to offer my insight to your great cause.**

"Arrogant schemer," Dracula glared. The others wondered why he didn't like her.

**Dracula glared at her but he decided to hear her out. "And what insights have you, Carmilla?"**

**Carmilla saw an opportunity to bring a personal matter up. "Why was this new wife of yours never turned?" That earned a surprised reaction from the other vampires.**

The room gasped, while a fair question, it was very personal, they could understand why Dracula didn't like her, she was a bitch.

Dracula grit his teeth. "I didn't change her because she loves humanity, it would be unfair to ask her to give her's up," he glared at the screen, avoiding looking at his wife.

"Dracula," Lisa said seiriously. "I would love to be a vampire, all it means is I would live with you longer, that I have more time to enjoy humanity." She sighed.

Dracula looked at her shocked. "You _want_ to be a vampire?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Especially since seeing what my death would do to you, I love you, I wouldn't want to leave you or Adrian." She said firmly.

Adrian's eyes were wide, seeing his mother die felt like someone had viciously ripped a hole out of his heart, put salt into the wound, put a silver blessed weapon in it and easily stitched it back together, basically it was a constant burn after unimaginable pain. Seeing his mother willing to be a vampire made him want her to take it with every fiber of his being, he hated the thought if losing her, he was relieved she was considering this.

"When we get out of here then?" Dracula offered. 

Lisa nodded, happy to know her husband wanted eternity with her.

The others in the room felt like theh were intruding in a very private scene, but after seeing it they all agreed it was for the best, if she was turned out would be much harder to kill her, her husband and son wouldn't be hurt and thus preventing mass genocide and the end of the human race.

**Dracula's eyes changed with the sclera turning red and his irises glowing. "What did you say?" He threateningly asked.**

  
"Your anger is understandable," Ri hard glared, if someone asked him the same about his wife... well they would be a few limbs less if they were lucky.

**Carmilla wasn't fazed by Dracula's tone. "You married. You had a child. And yet you did not make her a vampire. Why was that? Were you simply keeping a human pet?" Dracula scratched his chair with the hand that had his marriage ring. Hector sweat dropped and Isaac did not appreciate Carmilla questioning his master. "And if so, why is vampire society going to war with the world over it?"**

  
No one thought they could get angry after such a heart warming scene but they still found themselves glaring at Carmilla, rage in their eyes, all except the Tepes couple who were blissfully unaware of anything but each other, basking in each others love.

**Dracula stood up and looked down upon Carmilla. "I will speak with you alone. Attend me." He left the war room.**

"She fucked up," Adrian smirked.

**Dracula was sitting in his Study, resting in front of the fireplace, until Carmilla walked in the room. She took a quick look at her surroundings and thin walked in front of Dracula's view with a hand on her hips. "Yes?"**

  
"How disrespectful is she? The bitch," Esmeralda huffed.

**All Dracula did was raise an eyebrow at the way she addressed him.**

**Carmilla rectified her mistake and went with a more formal, respective approach. "You wish to speak to me, my lord?"**

"She needed prompting to be respectful in someone else's house, how spoilt is she?" Richard asked rhetorically.

" **That was a dramatic entrance, Carmilla."**

" **It was not meant to disrespect you. It was to unsettle a room full of men. I prefer in such situations to arrive with as many advantages as possible.**

"Again she just feed the spoilt bitch view, she did what she wanted with no regard to her Lord," Caltrina frowned.

**Dracula locked his hands together. "And how is it that you're here?"**

" **Godbrand has been keeping me appraised of your castle's position. Your current location was also advantageous."**

"So her excuse about not knowing his whereabouts is now void since she has a spy on the inside giving her it's postition," Leah smirked smugly. 

"That was an idiootic move, and you revealed one of your spies, if Dracula was in a better frame of mind then you would be screwed," Lucille finished.

The whole room was smirking at her idiocy.

**Dracula raised an eyebrow. "And why has Godbrand been in regular communication with you?"**

  
"Now just a bit more pushing," Adrian encouraged.

**Carmilla gave him an off-side look."I suspect he still wants to sleep with me."**

"Damn that's a good excuse because its Godbrand, she actually has a brain," Adrian pouted.

" **And will you?" Dracula asked.**

**Carmilla laughed it off. "My lord. From another man, that would be impossible impertinence."**

" **And yet I prefer to know my generals' ties and compromises.**

"Good if Dracula is okay enough to spot this he may not follow through with the plan," mumbled Elder hopefully.

" **I may. If all the other vampire males in the world drop dead." Carmilla's condition didn't end there. She held a finger to her lower lip. "And half the females. Some of the animals."**

  
That made them all laugh.

**Dracula gave a small laugh. "Very good, Carmilla. Speaking of impertinence, you just denounced the choice not to turn my dead wife in front of all my generals." Dracula's tone shifted, becoming a bit more aggressive. "What advantage does my anger buy you?"**

" **None." She answered. "It's a question they have all been asking themselves. I gave you an opportunity to address it, my lord."**

" **Oh, so you were helping."**

"More like showing she was strong enough to talk to Dracula like that and get away with it, it would gain her support," sighed Richard, who was wondering how it came to the point he was routing for _Dracula_ of all people, someone who his family had hunted for centuries.

" **Of course, my lord."**

" **Then why have you only just arrived? You were summoned some time ago. Surely I needed help much earlier." Dracula questioned the female general's late arrival.**

**Carmilla looked away. "Distractions at home." She them refocused her sight on her lord. "Securing my region. Villagers, pitchforks, torches. The usual." She explained.**

  
"Good way of explaining without giving anything away," Gabriella snorted.

**Dracula glared at her, evaluating her explanation before coming to a decision. "Rejoin the others. Hector and Isaac, my forgemasters, will be directing our next moves. I'm sure they would enjoy your help." He dismissed Carmilla.**

" **As you wish, my lord." Carmilla respectfully bowed and made her way out of the room. She did take a moment to look bask at Dracula before she left.**

They all glared gather, they didn't know why but she gave them a bad feeling and all the signs they were picking up pointed to her being a schemer, what she was scheming, they didn't know.

**Horses are seen eating in the wild during night. Behind the horses are the wagon and trio of heroes resting at a camp site they made.**

" **I'm still not completely clear on why you don't catch fire in the daylight." Sypha was curious about how Alucard did burn and turned to ash when exposed to the sun.**

"Have you not told them what you are yet?" Dracula asked, amused, finally coming out of his moment with his wife.

" **I am half-human." Alucard revealed. "My mother's name was Lisa, and she was mortal."**

  
Adrian smiled at his mother.

**Sypha was surprised. "I would very much like to hear the story of how that happened."**

"We did," Sypha smiled.

**Alucard chuckled at her curiosity. "She actually showed up at his front door. She found the castle and banged on the front door with the pommel of her knife."**

" **She sounds inserting."**

"She is," Trevor, Adrian and Sypha smiled. Lisa smiled at them.

" **Oh, she was remarkable. She beat on the door until my father let her in and demanded he teach her how to be a doctor."**

  
"You make it sound like I forced him to," Lisa said, amused.

"It always sounded like that when you told me," Adrian grinned.

Lisa smiled at her son, glad he was so relaxed and wondering why he was being so open, why all of them were being so open, any other time it would have taken them months, years to get this relaxed around a stranger. What none of them knew was that Luci had put a spell on the room to encourage positive relationships (...and repress or slow the negative ones... and to encourage negative emotions towards those truly evil (like the Bishop and Carmilla and her sisters)), only if they would have happened on their own of course, she wouldn't force things that wouldn't happen o them...

**Trevor was listening from his laid down position until he sat up and interrupted Alucard. "Wait, Dracula taught a human woman how to be a doctor?" Trevor scoffed at that idea. "What was first, bloodletting?" Trevor laughed.**

They all snorted.

**Alucard glared at Trevor. "God, you think you're funny. My father..." "Dracula." Trevor made an unnecessary correction. "...is a man of science, a philosopher, a scholar, and knows things our society have forgotten three times over. Do you still not understand the enormity of what we're doing?" He questioned his allies. "He's gone mad and from that, there is no recovering him."**

" **Shame." Trevor lazily said.**

  
Caltrina glared. "Have some empathy or tact that is his father," she scolded. Trevor looked apologetically at Adrian, who smiled slightly back.

" **It's a tragedy. He's a repository of centuries of learning. He could have changed the world. He might have if Mother hadn't died." Alucard recalled what his mother did. "She'd sent him out into the world. That's why he wasn't there when the bishops took her."**

"That is true," most agreed.

" **She sent him away?" Sypha asked.**

" **She sent him to travel. To learn the state of the world, true nature of humans, how they live."**

**Sypha realized where Alucard was going. "She was turning him."**

"Yes, and I love her for it," Dracula smiled, he loved how his wife had the hope that he could be a good man, even he didn't most if the time, most didn't even consider the idea.

" **Imagine if he could have aimed all that knowledge at improving lives. If the religious inquisition hadn't proved his worst instincts about humans."**

  
"True, it's all the churches fault," Trevor frowned.

" **And now he's going to use her death as an excuse to destroy the world." Trevor got Alucard's attention.**

**Alucard looked away. "Oh, the world will still be here, Belmont. Trees will still grow, birds will still sing, animals will still hump away in the undergrowth. But you won't be here." Alucard turned to Sypha. "And you won't be here. None of you. The sun will still set, but you will not see it rise." Alucard said cryptically. "There will only be Dracula, and his war council, and the hordes of the night."**

"But if there is no humans there is no food," Dracula trailed of, realising what his future self was doing, but deciding not to tell anyone, their reactions would be... entertaining.

**Alucard stares into the campfire. "He writes in great books, you know. He hews the covers himself from oak and wraps them in the preserved skin of the people he hated most."**

None of them reacted to that more than slight disgust, it didn't really matter much and everyone had their weird hobbies.

" **He writes plans. I've seen them. Ideas for darkening clouds and making them as permanent in the air as the frost of the north. Strange flying machines that pull shrouds across the sky to block out the sun. Imagine it. A world without humans under endless invented night. And Dracula in his castle, his revenge so complete there is nothing left to do but look out over a world without art or memory or laughter and know that he did his work well." Alucard then scowled. "That he did it all for love."**

"It seems my other self has been busy," Dracula looked amused. Most if the room shivered at Alucard's speech.

**Some unknown beast snarled nearby. "You hear that?" Trevor asked.**

" **Animals humping in the undergrowth." Alucard wrote off.**

They all snorted.

**Another snarl was heard. "Wait, no." Alucard corrected himself which alerted the others.**

**Trevor kicked dirt into the campfire to put it out. "Which is the nearest town? Is it still Gresit?" He asked.**

" **Arges is closer to us." Sypha answered.**

**The trio readied themselves for the fight about to come. Near their location three beasts were approaching. One was a hunched over reptile like beast with winged dinosaur-like arms, long tail and a mouth with sharp fangs and remained connected by its elastic skin when opened. The second beast was a bipedal bird-like creature with sharp claws, long beak, long tail and was carrying a spear. The their was a muscular hound-like creature. All three have glowing red eyes.**

"Great," Trevor groaned. "More monsters."

**Trevor ran to a nearby tree and started to climb it with acrobatic skill. Alucard walked towards the enemy with his weapon in hand. Sypha sighed seeing that her teammates are going off on their own to handle the incoming threat. Sheput on her hood and decided to do what she can.**

"You should stick together, you'd be stronger as a team," Richard sighed, the three on the screen looked sheepish for their older selves.

**More beasts appeared, the more notable one being a minotaur-like creature with bat wings. All of the beasts stared down Alucard in the night as the wind blew. The minotaur and bird-like beasts glanced at each other, ready to coordinate their attack.**

They all watched the fight, slightly eager and concerned.

**Alucard unsheathed his sword and got into battle stance. "No further."**

**Two beasts, the reptile-like ones, ran towards Alucard and jumped at him. In response, Alucard had a red glow all around his body and teleported to the side of his attackers.**

**Alucard's sword started to emit blue flames and pierced both enemies from the side of their necks with a single thrust killing them instantly.**

Dracula nodded approvingly.

**The minotaur and bird-like jumped into the air with one catching and carrying the other for an attack.**

  
"Oh," Dracula sighed. "Their names are Slogra, the bird-like one and Gaibon, they are Death's informants and servants." 

"How did you know that, father?" Adrian wondered.

Dracula smirked slightly. "Me and Death are... allies, he helped me gain immortality." 

They all looked shocked at the information.

"Wh-how-when even was that?" Sypha sputtered.

"Back in the 1090sish," Dracula shrugged. "Your ancestor Leon defeated him with that whip on the screen." He pointed at the Vampire Killer whip.

"Really?" Trevor's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that whip was forged by an alchemist to said Leon against a powerful vampire Walter Bernhard, who had kidnapped and turned his wife," Dracula informed them. "Did he more write it down for future generations?" He wondered.

"No, all we really know I'd that he moved here and started the Belmont's hunter reputation," Richard told him. "How did you know that?" He wondered.

"We were once friends," Dracula informed them. "Maybe I'll tell you more about him one day." He mused, stubby telling them to drop the subject. They reluctantly agreed.

**Gaibon launched Slogra at Alucard. Slogra spun around a few times, twirling its spear before striking Alucard who blocked the attack and back stepped. As a result of the block Slogra spear struck the ground.**

**With the spear lodged into the ground Slogra it's body around it in an attempt to kick Alucard and land properly while removing its spear from the ground. Alucard also dodged that.**

**When the Slogra rushed in again Alucard slashed at it with his sword which the creature blocked. Flying in from behind, the Gaibon came close and shot a short ranged fireball causing Alucard to roll out the way. Alucard had to parry another strike from Slogra in kneeling position from his roll. Slogra vaulted over Alucard from the parry holding its spear with both hands overhead. The spear was a grapple point for Gaibon to lift Slogra back into the air.**

**Gaibon shot another fireball at Alucard which was blocked as it took to the air with Slogra. Out of nowhere Gaibon was stuck on its head by the crack of a whip. The flesh on its head was ripped and a hole was now visible on its head. It died instantly and abruptly dropped Slogra.**

**Alucard looked at the direction the whip came from and saw Trevor at the top of a tree retracting his whip.**

"Nicely done," Richard approved.

**Trevor slid on the branches and jumped off the tree. In midair he used his whip to snatch the spear away from Slogra before it could grab it. Bringing the spear to himself Trevor impaled Slogra in the chest killing it instantly. Trevor gave a smug smile to Alucard.**

Richard nodded approvingly.

**It seemed like they were going to say something to each other but were interrupted by a fireball shot between them by the generic beasts of the night hordes. The hordes shot multiple fireballs at Trevor and Alucard forcing them to dodge and run from the line of fire which was also setting the ground on fire.**

**Sypha conjured red orbs on each of her fingers. Thereorbs stopped the incoming fireballs just in front of Trevor and Alucard which earned their surprise and a sigh of relief from Trevor.**

**Using her magic to control what she caught, she sent back the volley of fireballs back at the beasts almost looking like she was dancing. It wasn't enough to kill all of the beasts she hit, especially the Hellhound that is now agitated and ready to retaliate.**

**The Hellgound shot a breath of fire at Sypha. Sypha used her magic to negate the flame breath, but she did get pushed back.**

**Sypha gave a challenging look at the Hellhound.**

**The Hellhound was preparing to let out another breath of fire. In response, Sypha conjured a condensed blaze between her hands which trapped the fire in the Hellhound. Not able to released the fire the Hellhound imploded and set another beast near it on fire and killing them.**

"AWESOME!" They all cheered.

"Well done Sypha," Elder nodded approvingly.

**One of the beast somehow survived with burn marks all over its body and had fire blazing on it. It flew away to where it came from.**

They groaned.

**Trio stood together in the night with the blazing fire from the battle providing light.**

  
"That was an amazing fight," the room applauded them. The three of them grinned.

" **Nobody's going to Arges tonight." Alucard said.**

  
They nodded.

**Somewhere in Dracula's castle Isaac can be seen siting on a grated floor shirtless in his forge room. He was sweating. There were functioning gears on the walls and hanging cages. The heat of the forge came from below.**

**He lifted up a spiked belt and whipped himself on his back. Blood can be seen all over his back so he must have been doing this for a while.**

They gasped.

"Why is he whipping himself?!" Asked Lucille shocked.

"I-I dont know," Caltrina was concerned.

**Short images of Isaac's past were shown. The images shown him crying and screaming as he was being whipped and blood was drawn.**

  
They flinched.

**Isaac whipped himself again and another image of his past was shown. An older man was using the same spiked belt Isaac was using and whipped his younger self.**

**The process of self whipping and past images being shown repeated until a solid memory of the past started to play out.**

  
They wondered what was happening.

**The older man kept on whipping young Isaac. He had on white robes that had tattered sleeves and a large red cross on the front indicating he was affiliated with the church. He wore a dark brown colored shirt underneath and a purple scarf. The man also had brown hair, a full beard and a mustache that connected to his beard.**

**The whipping stopped for a moment. "You thieving little shit." The man said as he whipped Isaac again.**

They all frowned.

**Now young Isaac's body was almost completely shown. His hands were tied together with rope. Tears rolled down his face. "I didn't steal anything. I'm trying to learn."**

  
The scholars and parents glared at the man, he should stop someone who only wished to learn, let alone a child so small.

" **I found you dying on the street. I gave you a home and fed you, and all you were supposed to do was work quietly and watch my back, not go behind my back and fuck around with the tools of my trade." The man sternly said as he started to raised the belt again. "Sneaking down here, going through my books."**

"He's definitely not a good guardian," Dracula muttered to himself, thinking about trying to get Hector and Isaac out of their respective bad homes, it would be vital to get Isaac first as he obviously had it much worse, noe only to find out we they are...

" **I'm sorry." Isaac apologized. His pain made it a bit hard to speak.**

  
"The poor boy shouldn't have to apologise!" Esmeralda and Lisa yelled.

" **What did you think you were gonna learn?"**

**Isaac turned his head to see his former master. "How- How to help you." Isaac genuinely said.**

  
They looked at the young boy sympathetically, he only wanted to help the ungrateful man.

" **Oh." The man lowered the belt. "You actually wanted to learn so you could help me do my work? Why" This interested the man a bit.**

  
They glared at the man who was do obviously only stopping for self-gain.

" **Because-" Isaac stammered trying to explain himself. "Please don't be angry with me any more." He requested with some amount of fear.**

**Just tell me, Isaac. It's all right." The man said softly, giving a false sense of security to Isaac.**

"That horrible man, he shouldn't manipulate the child," Richard glares, shuddering at the thought of doing that tk his son.

" **Because I love you." Isaac said with his crying face.**

They all felt sadness for this young boy who only wanted to love and be loved in return.

**The man closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I see. Oh, bless your heart." He opened his eyes. "Even after everything in your life, you're still a sweet boy who believes in love."**

" **I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."**

"You should't have to apologise," Catalina frowned, the poor boy, she rubbed her stomach again.

" **Well, I love you, too." And then the spiked belt/whip came down on Isaac again. "That's why I do this." And again. "This is how I love you." And again. "This is how I teach you." And again. "You stop fucking around, you do as you're told, you never use the word 'love' again." And again.**

  
"That bastard!" All of the room hissed, glaring at the unfit guardian.

**Something inside Isaac changed. As the spike belt was about to strike him again he turned around and rose his tied hands to take the hit. The belt wrapped around his arms and tore at his flesh.**

**Now having a hold on the belt Isaac yanked it out of the older man's hands. He jumped on the man's face and gouged out both of the man's eyes with his thumbs. The man fell back from the attack, hitting his head against the stone pillar behind him and hitting the floor.**

**Isaac breaths hard after killing the man, no longer having to be tortured by him. The past image is over and now present Isaac is seen with all of his wounds from the past and present.**

"...I won't lie. I would have done the same thing," Trevor said. In answer he got a chorus of sames, knowone felt bad for the man.

**Isaac whipped himself. "No such thing as love in this world."**

"So whipping himself is to remind himself of his past and why he hates humanity" Richard sighed as he concluded this. They all felt sad.

**Godbrand walking into Isaac's forge with a couple of his underlings who were carrying something. "From a party sent to Arges."**

**The vampire zealots put whatever they were carrying on Isaac's work table and removed the sheet. In that sheet was the burnt body of a beast. "It died 20 yards from out door." Godbrand explained.**

  
"That's the beast Trevor, Adrian and Sypha killed," Leah remembered.

" **Arges is some distance." Isaac said. "He must have flown all night."**

"At least it died before it could give away information," Lucille sighed in relief.

**Godbrand sees Isaac whipping himself. He had a dropp of sweat go down his face. "Why do you do that, the whipping?"**

" **Discipline, peace. Choosing my own actions and inuring myself to a world of horrors." Isaac answered all while whipping himself.**

  
"That's understandable," Leah sighed, she was not usually sympathetic but she felt bad for the boy, most of them did.

" **Oh, come on, wake up. We have a horror right here for you."**

They glared at the man, if Isaac wanted to do it he could, no one should stop him, even if they didn't like it.

**Isaac stood up and glared at Godbrand causing him to step back.**

" **Imagine, so horribly injured and so determined to come back to us." Isaac was referring to the dead beast on his table.**

  
"True, that shows much loyalty," mused Richard, wondering to what what extent that went.

" **And crapping out a minute before it managed it. Useless fucking thing." Godbrand berated the dead beast. "Now do your filthy human magic with it." Godbrand told the forgemaster and then walked away.**

"You wouldn't win the war without that 'fiththy human magic'," glared Sypha in defence of a fellow magic-user.

**Isaac put away the belt and walked to his table. "I'm sorry." he spoke to the dead beast. He felt its face. "You struggled so hard to come back home. So loyal." Isaac pulled out a big ass knife from the side of the table. "Perhaps this is all loyalty buys, in a world without love."**

"There is love in the world, only you have not received it," Lisa muttered sadly. Dracula put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly 

**Isaac began to cut into the beasts. Blood flooded the table. "Pain in the night and death on your master's floor. Perhaps that's all that awaits me, too."**

They looked at the man in sympathy.

**Isaac stops cutting. "But you didn't mind. You came home regardless. The lesson here is that I shouldn't care either." Isaac opened up the cut he made with his hands exposing the monsters guts.**

"Sometimes it's better to rest and heal before going to you master, then you can complete your task," Trevor shrugged.

" **Dracula will bring a pure world into being. I believe that." Isaac lifted his forgemaster knife and channeled his magic into it which gave the blade a red aura around it. "I believe him. I want, of all things, a pure world, a clean world, where there is only loyalty and only love." He press the enhanced knife against the beast's organ causing it to scream upon contact and the organ to bleed.**

"A world with only vampires and animals is not a world of loyalty and love," snorted Gabriella.

"Very true," Dracula agreed.

**In the war room was Dracula's generals talking to one another and Dracula sitting in his throne, not engaging in any conversation.**

**Isaac entered the room from behind Dracula. "You're so alone." He commented about Dracula.**

"Well my wife is gone and I hurt my son and he is is currently trying to kill me so I do not really have anyone," Dracula frowned. Lisa kissed his cheek to lift his mood.

**Isaac heard Godbrand speaking. "We have to accept that we've lost the party sent to Arges."**

" **Taking Arges is bloodshed for its own sake. There is no strategy here." Hector pointed out the lack of planning.**

  
"I dont think my other self really cares much, only for the deaths," Dracula shrugged.

" **Arges has no real importance. You should have counseled an attack on Braila." Carmilla offered her argument to Godbrand who sent a party to Arges. She walked up to him with a hand on her hip.**

"Wow, they can actually work like a war council," blinked Lucillle.

"Well they are supposed to be one, they would have to do something," Leah replied to her twin, who nodded thoughtfully.

" **Why Braila?" Godbrand asked.**

**"If you were serious about serving our lord's war, you would have seen that taking the biggest river port town in the region was important. If you take Braila, you prevent escape from Wallachia." Carmilla explained the advantages of taking her city of choice over Godbrand's.**

"That's a good plan, it is a good place to send gain because they may need to get extra soldiers or go to other places," Caltrina frowned.

" **Any city built over running water is a place that we, as vampires, should approach carefully." Dracula said as Isaac walked down to join the generals.**

  
"How does running water effect vampires anyway?" Trevor inquired.

"Because it can be blessed into holy water, then if a vampire goes into that water it will die," explained Lisa, they sent her a surprised look. "My husband is a vampire, I wanted to know everything about them before we married." Lisa explained her knowledge.

"Makes sense," they realised.

" **Running water? I've never heard of that affecting vampires." Isaac said. He is not doubting his master.**

" **Death by running water hasn't happened in many centuries." Godbrand ignored the threat of running water.**

  
"Why not?" Adrian asked.

" **Why not?" Hector asked.**

  
Adrian blinked.

" **Look around. We moved into the middle of countries."The viking general gave a rather weak answer.**

"More like people forgot that they could do it," Dracula rolled his eyes. That was a much better answer.

" **I'd been told that vampires couldn't cross running water." Hector said.**

" **I've been on boats. I've had baths."**

" **When?" Isaac doubted the viking general.**

  
"Burn," grinned most if the room.

**Hector crossed his arms. "Baths aren't running water, are they?"**

" **Course they are."**

  
"No they arn't," Adrian argued, confused, "How is a bath running water? And I dont think the dumbass knows the holy water thing." Adrian smirked.

" **How can baths be running water?" Isaac asked. "The water's stopped being poured when you get in."**

Adrian blinked at saying the same thing... again.

" **The Greeks used to bury us on small islands, because the graves would be surrounded by endless running water." Carmilla gave a small history lesson.**

  
"And they'd bless the water," Dracula rolled his eyes at her missing that detail.

" **I think I would probably feel like running water would kill me." Godbrand said what he would feel in that island situation.**

  
"Well if it killed you of course," Esmeralda shrugged.

" **Really? Do you feel like poison would kill you? Of course you don't. It's a thing you learn." Carmilla didn't give the viking a chance to respond. "It's not like we're given a manual for being a vampire.**

"True, but older vampires usually teach us or we would have died out or been killed a while ago," Dracula told them.

**Dracula had enough of this conversation and stood up. "Enough!" His voice ceased the banter.**

**Carmilla walked next to Hector. "Do you really think that's enough, Hector?" She didn't get an answer.**

" **Power is what matters in this world." Isaac stated. "I do not see how securing Braila over Arges gives us power. Arges is an old, respected town."**

  
"That is wrong, I'd toy gain Braila over Arges, you will gain access to trade as well as transport," Richard frowned.

" **I must respectfully disagree with my fellow forgemaster." Hector surprising went against Isaac. He gained the attention of Carmilla and Godbrand. "Taking Arges brings only terror and will scatter the human populace. Taking Braila seals off one side of Wallachia."**

"Hector is right," Elder nodded. "It would gain more to invade Braila." The whole room agreed with that, even the less strategic ones.

" **Interesting, Hector." Dracula was intrigued."**

" **I must disclose that I revived the creature that returned." Isaac decided to reveal very recent information. "The party was attacked on the road. Their assailants are unknown, but Arges is close to Gresit." That earned a scowl from Dracula.**

"Well at least we're not known," Sypha said optimistically. 

" **We are wuite certain that Alucard sleeps at Gresit." Isaac earned Dracula's attention by identifying a possible assailant. "And there was recently a Belmont there." Isaac gave a clue to the identity of another assailant of the monster party that was sent out. The vampire generals were either surprised or scowled at the information.**

"Ugh," they groaned.

**A scowl appeared on Carmilla's face. "A Belmont? I thought they were extinct."**

  
"Almost," frowned Trevor. His family flinched at the reminder.

" **No. We believe our lord's son, Alucard, and the Belmont may have worked together to repel our forces at Gresit." Isaac clarified.**

  
"Damn, they got us," Trevor groaned.

"Why couldn't we just go unnoticed it would be so much easier?" Sypha pouted.

"Now we are going to have to deal with even more enemies?" Adrian lamented.

The adults and sisters looked at them in amusement.

" **If there is a Belmont left alive, then should we not observe the ancestral Belmont home?" Carmilla question Isaac.**

  
"And they know were we are?" Adrian, Sypha and Trevor groaned at the same time, then laughed for doing it at the same time.

" **Why?" Godbrand unnecessarily spoke.**

"Because my family have hunted you for centuries?" Gabriella asked rhetorically, they were all back to questioning his brain capability.

**Carmilla approached the viking and raised her voice in his face. "Perhaps onp the general notion that the Belmonts hunted the likes of us for fucking centuries. And if there's one left alive, then it may have access to the trove of weapons and magical materials talked of across generations but never found, which they used to hunt us through fucking centuries." She lectured the viking letting him know he fucked up by speaking. "Am I making myself clear now?"**

  
"I like her way of saying it better," Gabriella smirked.

**Carmilla then turned her attention to her leader. "This is your War Council, my lord?"**

**Dracula and Carmilla stared down each other. A small smirk adorned Carmilla** **face.**

  
"Ugh I hate her," most of the room agreed with the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE SHOW BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANY WATCHING THE SHOW FICS (IF YOU KNOW ANY PLEASE TELL ME) SO I DECIDED TO DO MY FIRST WATCHING THE SHOW FIC (THE OTHERS ARE READING FANFICS NOT THE BOOKS OR SHOWS) ON IT!   
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY   
> ~😈


End file.
